Flock X
by Flyleaf12345
Summary: Max realizes she is in love with Fang, who is with Lissa. So Max uses her band to tell him. Featuring songs from Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, and more! You can even suggest a song! The story is WAY better than it sounds. I swear. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

**Max is in a band, and realizes she loves Fang. So what does she do? Sing her heart out, of course! Only one problem, ****he's with Lissa. Featuring songs from Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, maybe Evanescense, Hannah Montana only if it's ****needed or asked for. But I really don't like her, and more! **

**I will use any songs that are suggested. Well, it depends what song it is, but I will most likely do it. **

**Have any of you heard of Skillet? Well, the girl drummer, Jen, has an amazing voice, and that's what I imagine Max's ****voice to sound like.**

**This is my new story! Flames only if needed, please. Here we go!**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I set my guitar down and took a bite of my glazed doughnut. "Having fun?" Fang asked me from my bedroom doorway.

I smiled and nodded. "But I can't think of something to write about. Nudge and Iggy are waiting. And we're playing this weekend at the Blue Night Club."

Okay, I have some explaining to do here.

Me, Fang, and Iggy are all 17, living with my mom. Along with 15 year old Nudge, 11 year old Gasman, and 9 year old Angel. Ella was 16, and lived with her dad, but sometimes came to visit.

I was the singer and sometimes guitar player in our band. Iggy was the main guitar, and Nudge was the drummer. Don't laugh, but our band name was Flock X. meaning we're a flock, and we're eXperiments. Yes, I know the X is capitalized in that word. We have only been in the band for a few weeks, but we were good. I had just recently realized I really like Fang, but of course, he was with Lissa.

Oh, I forgot to tell you, we live in Virginia.

So, meaning Sam was here, too. He was our manager, kind of, with his dad. They don't let me pay them, so we're kinda rich.

"Well, just right about what you do or something." Fang said, sitting next to me. "Like, what are you thinking right now?" he asked me.

I wanted to say, "You. How much I want to freaking kiss you." but I couldn't say that, so I shrugged. "Let me go ask Nudge." I said, getting up and walking to her room. From the corner of my eye I saw Iggy open the front door and Lissa walking in. I resisted th urge to slap her and kept walking. I glanced back right when they kissed each other and went into Fang's room.

"Hey, Max. Angel told me you were coming. She's in here. You need something to sing about. How about Fang, duh. I mean, come on, you two are totally in love with each other. Fang just won't tell you because he feels like you don't love him back. That's why he's with Lissa. Angel also told me that. Come on in. Take a seat. We have plenty of ideas for you. I mean, come on, I'm your drummer, I'm supposed to help you out. I could go on all night about ideas-"

"But you won't." I interrupted Nudge and sat on her bed next to Angel, who rolled her eyes at Nudge. I smiled and sighed.

"I have the perfect idea." Angel said.

"Uh. Oh." I said.

"No worries. The perfect song for you. What about a remake of Demi Lovato's Until Your Mine?" Angel asked.

"Why would I sing that?" I asked her, even though I knew exactly why she chose that song. "I don't want to copy Demi Lovato's song. It's hers. Not mine."

"We're not copying it, just remaking it." Angel stated.

I sighed, and got the Bambi eyes, so I had to do it. "Fine." I told them and grabbed a pencil. We worked for an hour almost, then went to the kitchen when mom called everyone for dinner.

"Lissa's staying. That okay?" Fang asked mom.

My mom glanced at me. "Of course." she said after a minute.

"Thank you." Lissa said, sitting down next to Fang. He smiled at her then handed her a plate. I sat across from Fang, and we all got plates and our food.

"This is good." Lissa told my mom, with a flashy smile.

"Thank you." my mom said, obviously not believing a word. She knew Lissa too well to believe the good things she says. "I made it myself. Max helped a little."

"Yep. I did. I uh...mixed something together." I said.

Lissa smiled at me. "Well, from what I hear, you aren't the greatest cook. Must have took a class, maybe?" she asked. I scowled quietly and saw Fang glance between the two of us.

"No. I'm just getting better. I don't need any classes to get better at something." I told Lissa with a way fake smile. Iggy cleared his throat.

"Well, this is great orange juice." he said.

"Nobody cares." Gazzy said, taking a bite of his food. Nudge and Angel rolled their eyes.

Lissa and I were still having our staring contest. "Well, I'm sure you've made some improvement, Max. I mean, how else would this taste good if you helped? It's obvious you still need work, though." Lissa told me.

"I'd like to see you do better. Oh, wait. Your little slaves cook for you." I spat.

"I do not have slaves! I have servants, but of course, _you _wouldn't know what that is." Lissa said with a smile. I glanced at Fang, who looked like he was about to slap one of us.

"Alright. I think dinner is over." he told everyone.

"Dinner is sure as hell not over." Lissa told him. She squirmed out of his grip and I rose out of my seat. "I still have a few things to say to poor Maxie here."

That did it. You insult me, you get it, you insult my family or call me Maxie, and your dead meat. I threw myself at her, jumping over the table and we both went down hard on the tile. Luckily, Lissa was underneath me to break my fall. "Who's talking now?" I asked. Mom gasped and Fang and Iggy tried to get us away from each other. The girls just watched with amusement.

"Max! You had better get off me! These are my best shoes!" Lissa screeched.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who's the designer? Looks like Sir Crap or maybe Viva La Puke?" I guessed. She glared at me and finally the boys pulled us apart. But I was still reaching over and taking a fist full of her shirt. "It seems to me like both!"

"Max! You are so immature!" Lissa told me. "You always are insulting me and dressing like-"

"Looks who's insulting people now!" I told her.

"Max!" Iggy yelled, prying my fingers from her shirt. Fang pulled Lissa out of the room.

"Okay. Lissa needs to leave." my mom told him on the way out. He nodded and took her hand. "Max! Why did you do that?" she asked me.

"Your blaming me for her being such a slut?" I asked.

"Maximum Ride! You stop talking like that. I don't care what she is! You could have gotten both of yourselves hurt! And you shouldn't act like that to anybody." mom yelled after we heard Lissa's limo pull out of the driveway.

"Max." Fang said from the doorway. "Can I talk to her?" he turned to my mom and asked.

"Please." my mom said.

I followed Fang to his room. He let me in and then shut the door. "What was that about?" he asked. "What the hell were you thinking? Max, what do you have against Lissa? Besides her money?"

"Wait!" I said, holding up my hands. "You think I hate her because she has money?" I asked.

He nodded. "Isn't that the reason?" he asked.

"No! Of course it's not! I have money too! Not as much as her... The reason is-um. I mean...um...yes, that is the reason." I went from yelling to whispering.

"Max." Fang said. "You were going to say something else. I know you were."

"Uh, no I wasn't." I told him, biting my lip.

"Max, yes you were. What were you going to say? If it isn't because of her money...is because...hm...that she...doesn't like you? Is it because maybe your jealous?"

"Jealous? What? Are you kidding? No way am I jealous of her! Just because she's with you! Why would I even be jealous? I mean, come on! Look who we're talking about, here."

"Max, I was going to say jealous because she has nice things and dresses more girly." Fang interrupted. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

"Oh. Well, just in case you were going to ask if you were the reason I was jealous..." I started. I made my way for the door, but Fang stopped me.

"Max. We need to talk."

"No. We don't." I said and bolted out the door into my room.

I went to my room and rehearsed my song. A played it on my guitar twice, then took a break. Tonight we were playing at some other place, but I wasn't ready to play Until Your Mine.

I got in the shower and washed my body and hair. After, I slipped on my favorite skinny jeans and a brown DC shirt. The jeans were skinny, of course, and grey, with a small hole in the knee. They were loose around my waist, so I put on my (not real) gold belt and a big sweater over it all. Everyone knew about our wings, but I still liked them covered.

I blow dried my hair then straitened it. Nudge insisted that I wear Bump-It's, but I don't get the point of them. So I don't wear them. After putting on my new black converse and some mascara, I waited downstairs for Iggy and Nudge. Mascara was the only make up I wore, and only usually during our gigs.

Nudge ran down with her hair curled and pink shorts and white shirt. The shirt had the words: FLOCK X on it in pink ink. She had white Vans slip ons and a pink headband.

Then Iggy came down in his usual white jeans and white t-shirt. Black converse were on his feet and today he had sprayed his hair orange. His favorite color was orange. Angel opened the door when Sam rang the doorbell. "Come on in." she told him.

"Ready? Dad's waiting in the car." he told us. "Look great, Max." he said with a smile.

Just then Fang walked down the hall and glared at Sam. "Not coming tonight." he told me, which was usual. He never comes. He sat on th couch and my mom waved as we left.

"Ohmygosh I'm like so excited I can't believe we're going to play on stage!" Nudge said.

"Nudge, you said that the last 5 gigs we've had." Iggy told her. I smirked. From the corner of my eye I saw Sam looking at my lower, lower, lower back area. I got in the car with the kids-well, not kids any more, but you know what I mean- and Sam got in the passenger seat.

"Are we ready?" Sam's dad asked with a smile. I nodded. I really like Sam's dad. He was cool and funny. Today he had black jeans and and orange t-shirt with orange converse. His hair was spiked and his sunglasses had dragons on each side.

"Nice choice in colors." Iggy said(he got his sight back) and gave Sam's dad a high five. They always talked about what colors they would wear at the next concert. Sam rolled his eyes and tried to start a conversation.

"So, Max." he said. "After this want to get some ice cream?"

"Sam, you know the answer." I told him with a smile.

He nodded. "Right. Gotta study."

I laughed and nodded. "Yep. We're not that famous, we still have to go to school in a public school without tutors." He shrugged. We were at the club and went around back. Nudge took a deep breath and grabbed her lucky drum sticks from the bag slung over Sam's shoulder.

"Now, tonight, let's welcome Flock X!" the guy said. We heard cheering, and people asking to see our wings.

"Let's go." I told them. We walked out on the stage and Nudge sat on the stool in front of the drums. Iggy picked up his guitar and got his pick out of his pocket. I walked up to the front and stood next to the microphone.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" I asked. People screamed and cheered.

"Can I get your autograph?" Some guy asked. "And see your wings?"

I laughed and pulled off my sweater. There were slits in my shirt, so I let my wings come out. People screamed bloody murder and grinned such big grins that their lips might fall off their faces. Cameras flashed everywhere, and I pulled them back in.

"Are we ready?!" I yelled to the crowd.

More cheering, so I nodded back at Nudge and Iggy. They started playing.

"_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

I looked in the audience and saw people listening closely.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, yeah_

I blinked a few times and took a breath.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

I moved to where Iggy was and leaned my head on his shoulder.

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

I walked back to the center front of the stage and closed my eyes.

She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile"

Opening my eyes again, I saw people smiling. "Whoooo!" they yelled after a moment of silence. I smiled to myself and Iggy clapped  
a hand on my shoulder. "By golly, I think we've done it!" he said in a hillbilly voice.

"Thank you, Robby Ray." I told him, messing up his hair with my hand. He pulled away and smiled. They cheered and  
whistled. Sam walked on stage and clapped.

"That was the great one and only, Flock X!" he yelled, motioning for us to go backstage. We obeyed and I went to get water.

"So, who was that song for?" Fang's voice reached my ears with curiosity. I jumped around and dropped my cup on the floor. We  
both bent down and our fingers glided gracefully together.

I cleared my throat and quickly picked up the cup. "I..uh...better get some paper towels for that mess." I muttered, twirling around  
and searching for a rag.

"You didn't answer my question." Fang said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I bit my lip and turned back to face him.

"It..uh..it...was for...this guy." I told him. I realized what came out of my mouth and mentally slapped myself. _For this guy. _Wow,  
Max, wow. Smooth.

Fang chuckled. "Well, let's hope so. I can't beat up a girl who breaks your heart." I glanced up at him, and he gave me one of his  
grins that I would pay a million dollars just to see. He raised his eyebrows. "So...who is this guy?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't know him. He's from...a different school." I told him.

"Max, what other school?" he asked.

"The school...that...um.." I racked my brain for some school, but luckily Angel saved the day.

"Max, I need help." she said. "Fang brought me." she told me, answering my mental question. "Come here. I need you yo fix  
me shirt." she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom.

We went in and I sighed. "Thank you Angel. So much." I told her. She crossed her arms and began tapping her toe. "What?"  
I asked.

"You need to tell him soon." she said.

"Isn't that what Until Your Mine is for?" I asked. I heard Fang walking by talking on his phone. Well, arguing on his phone.

"No, Lissa. I'm sorry. Okay! Alright! Don't worry, we will. Pink? I will not wear pink to the dance. Scratch that-I will not wear pink to  
anything." he was saying. I sighed.

"The spring dance is coming up. Right after Spring Break. Which is Monday." I told Angel.

"Max, you have either got to stop acting skiddish around Fang or just tell him." she said.

I opened my mouth to argue, but she put her hands up. "Just tell him what your thinking. Practice on me."

I licked my lips, then took a breath and said-

**Hope its good! Next chapter up in less than 4 days...hopefully.**

**So...review!**

**P.S. I am sorry about stopping Mind Of A Mutant. I know I left some things unexplained, but the story just got boring and  
it wasn't fun to write anymore. Before I started it, I wanted to do something funny and not so much drama, but my stories  
always turn out full of drama, so that plan went down the drain. I'm pretty sure by now nobody is reading this Author Note anymore,  
and if you are, review and say MONKEYS! So I know you read this. thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say that my best friend with the user name of Fang not Fnick is helping me with this story. We both ****suck at stories, but with both of us, we could make it good. **

**Also, check out her story Alice:Hunter, which is the sequel to 2 Years Later.**

Angel stood there while I explained what I thought.

"Well, he-"

"No! I'm Fang. Don't say he." she told me.

I sighed. "Okay. Your always on the phone with Lissa, and she's always upset. She's just going off about something that you said, and she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm usually in the room on typical...let's say Tuesday night. I listen to the kind of music that she doesn't like."

Angel smiled.

"She wears short skirts and I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain while I sit on the bleachers dreaming about the day where you just wake up and find that what your looking for has been here all along. If you could only see that I'm the one who understand you, and I've been here the whole time, so why can't you just see that you belong with me?" I threw my hands up in the air.

"You just walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench, thinking hey isn't this easy. And you have got the smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it since she brought you down. You say your fine but I do know you better than that, hey what are you doing with a girl like that?"

"She wears high heels and I wear plane old sneakers. Like I said, you should be with me. It only makes sense."

"I remember you driving home from a party because I got lonely. It was the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your about to cry. I know all of your favorite songs and you always tell me all about your dreams. I think I know where you belong, thinking oh, it's with me."

"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, I've been here all along, so, Fang, why can't you just see that you belong with me?"

Angel was grinning like crazy.

Then I realized.

I made a song. My own song. Cool! "You belong with me." I whispered. "Angel, your a genius!" I said, hugging her, then we ran out the door. Only, I ran right into Fang. I tripped and we both went falling to the ground. I crashed right on top of Fang, who fell on his back, so I'm pretty sure his wings were crushed.

"Sorry!" I said, getting up.

He smirked and got up after me. "It's alright. I kinda like that ride."

Huh?

I gulped, then cleared my mind. "Um...so...as we were saying?" I stammered.

He smiled again. "Ya, we were talking about who the song was for?" he reminded me.

My thoughts flew out of my head as I racked my brain for some excuse to leave without making it obvious that it was him. "Max! come here, this guy wants your autograph!" Sam called.

I ran over to him and he handed me a marker. I grabbed it and signed some guy's arm. "Thanks! You rock!" he said, then went over to

a group of guys around my age. "Thanks." I muttered to Sam, who shrugged and walked away.

The guy was my height and had longish blond hair. Not like girl long, but like Fang's. To his shoulders. He was wearing a black Linkin Park shirt with black skinny jeans. Huh. Black. That doesn't remind me of anyone, does it remind you of anyone?

Oh, ha! Ya, FANG!

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" the Linkin Park guy said from behind me.

I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hand and we went to the dance floor. It was small, but not a lot of people came here. Awake and Alive by Skillet was playing, and that's not a song people dance to, so most people jumped around and screamed to the song. "My name is Nick." he told me.

"Cool name." not. Remind me of..oh, ya, FANG! "Mine's well, just in case you didn't know, mine is Max." I said. He chuckled and pulled me in because this stupid guy behind me tripped over somebody else and almost hit me. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem." he told me, his hands still resting on my shoulders. The song had ended, and Going Under by Evanescence came on. "I love this song." he said.

"Really?" I asked. "This is my favorite song besides Bring Me To Life and Immortal." I told him with a smile.

"That's cool. We have some things in common." he said.

_Falling under!  
__I've got to break through!  
__I'm going under!_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies._

A screen was put up on the stage and they were playing music videos. "She wears a lot of make up in this video." Nick observed.

"Ya." I agreed, watching her sing with dark dark pink eyeshadow and almost black lipstick. "I would never wear that much make up in my whole life." I said.

We went back to the wall and stood there panting. "Well, I had fun." Nick told me.

"Me too. But I have to go. School tomorrow. And my 11 year old sister needs to be in bed soon." I said, noticing it was almost ten thirty. "And tomorrow's the last day before spring break." I added.

"What school do you go to?" Nick asked.

"Charter Oak High School." **(A/N thats the high school where i live. so it is real) **I said.

"Really? So do I." he said with a smile.

"Cool. So maybe I'll see you then. How old are you?" I asked, because I didn't think he was in any of my classes.

"Just turned 18. I'm a senior." he told me matter-of-factly.

"Cool. 17, junior." I said.

"Yup. 17, tired." Fang said from behind me.

I swear I jumped 5 feet in the air before spinning around and hissing, "what the hell was that for?"

Fang chuckled, but stopped right when Nick started laughing. "Ready to go?" he asked, oblivious to Nick standing right there, waiting to be introduced. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya. This is _Nick. _That should be an easy name for you to remember. He's a senior." I said with a grin.

Fang glared at Nick and turned around, muttering "stupid name"

"Sorry about Fang, he's...just tired. I can't tell you he's an overprotective brother, because the whole world knows that none of us are family besides Angel and Gazzy and-"

"Max! Calm down. Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow together. I'll introduce you to my friends." Nick said with a smile. I nodded in agreement and walked off and out the door. The flock were already outside. Well, not Gazzy, but he was at home.

Fang looked mad, so he took off without a glance at me. "Angel..." I started.

"Just jealous." she told me.

"I hope so." I whispered, jumping into the air with every body else.

* * *

When we got home, my mom was already asleep. So we tip toed to our rooms and showered. (We have our own bathrooms. Isn't that cool?) Except me and Fang. Our bathroom is in the middle of our rooms, and connected to our rooms. I think everyone did that on purpose when we moved here.

So I waited for Fang to get out of the bathroom, then grabbed my tank top and basketball shorts and headed for the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and brushed my hair. I set my clothes on the counter then brushed my teeth. I heard a knock on the door. "Max? Are you still dressed?" Fang asked from his room.

I opened the door and let him in. "Yes I am." I told him.

He smirked and grabbed his towel from the ground. "I see that." he said. His shirt was off, and he was only wearing his all black basketball shorts, leaving me gawking at him. I blinked a few times and looked away. "Your free to shower now." he told me and went back into his room.

"You belong with me." I whispered again. I leaned against the wall and sank to the ground. "Your on the phone with your girlfriend

she's upset, going off about something that you said, 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do." I sang quietly.

* * *

"I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night, listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she doesn't know your story like I do." I sang to Nudge after my shower. Everyone was asleep except Nudge and me. We were in my room and I was playing my

guitar.

"But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreamin about the day, where you wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time if you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why an't you see-e-e, you belong with me-e-e, you belong with me."

Nudge grinned and I could feel my cheeks flare a deep red. "Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help thinkin this is how it ought to be. Laughing on the park bench, thinking 'hey isn't this easy!' and you've got a smile that can light up this whole town, I haven't seen it a while since she brought you down. You say your fine I know better than that. Hey, what what you doing with a girl like that?"

"'Cause she wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreamin about the day where you wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time, if you could see that I'm the one who understans you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me, you belong me. Oh! I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who made you laugh when you know your about to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams, I think I know where you belong, thinking oh it's with me."

"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me...you belong with me. You belong with me! Have you ever thought that just maybe...you belong with me...you belong with me."

Nudge squealed and I flicked her arm. "Nudge! Sh! Fang is right in the next room sleeping." I told her. She covered her mouth, but that didn't stop her from giggling like there's no tomorrow. I couldn't help but laugh at her non-self control. My phone beeped, and I flipped it open.

_Might come to your show at the Blue Moon or whatever. Srry if it's late. I just didn't want to forget to tell u. Miss u!_

_Ella_

"Ella might come to my show next Friday." I told Nudge. She smiled and sighed.

"Do you want Fang to come to that show?" she asked.

"No! I might have a song that mentions his name. Or he might get the picture. I'll be playing Until Your Mine remix and You Belong With Me, and who knows what else. He'll figure it out." I said.

"That's the point!" Nudge told me.

"But Lissa will kill me." I stated.

"True." she murmured. After a minute she shrugged and got up. "Good night."

"Good night." I said. She left and I sat on the floor at the end of my bed. I set my guitar next to me and heard Fang come through our doors. He walked into my room with tired eyes and his hair all messed up.

He walked over to me and sat across from me, with a small smile. I waved at him and he waved back. "Whats up?" I asked.

"Max, it's a school night, it's almost midnight, and Nudge's squealing woke me up. Something is going on in here." he told me in one breath. I think that's the most I've ever heard Fang say in 17 years. I shrugged and noticed my eyes drooping.

I yawned, while trying to say, "I'm not tired anyway." so, that plan didn't go well. Fang ended up laughing at my failure and then sighed. He stretched his arms, and I could hear his back crack. I cringed back at the pops and Fang rolled his eyes.

"You should go to sleep." he said.

"I don't want to." I whined.

"Max."

"Fang."

"Max."

"Fang."

"Max, you looooove me, thisssss much." he stretched his arms out. I smacked him on the head hard.

"OW!" he yelped.

"That was like 3 years ago, Fang. Stop making fun of me." I ordered.

"Sure." he said.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. After gaining my balance, I laid down on the bed. Fang stood at the end of the bed and stared at me. "Need something?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"No." he said. The way he said it made me open my eyes and look at him. "I have all I need." he told me.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Mm-hm." I mumbled, turning over and lying on my side.

I heard Fang sigh and he made his way over to the door. His hand was on the knob when he stopped and faced me. "Max?" he called.

"Ya?" I asked.

"I...good night."

"Good night Fang." I said, wishing he would lay in the bed with me until I fell asleep like he used to. Before he got back with Lissa. Ugh. I just hated that girl. It wasn't actually her I hated, it was her attitude. The way she was raised just made her a... let's just say a very mean person.

I fell asleep quickly and dreamt of Lissa turning into a tomato. Then my mom cut her up and we ate her on out tacos. Weird dream, but at least she won't be here anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter of my story.**

"Max!" Nudge called from the front yard the next day.

"Hold on!" I told her. Nudge and Iggy ride with me in my car to school and Fang rides by himself. But he always picks Lissa up. Mom takes Angel and Gazzy to their school.

I grabbed my backpack and keys and ran out the door with Iggy on my heels. "Meet you there!" Fang called from his car.

"Sure you will." I muttered under my breath. He says 'meet you there' and then shows up with Lissa and doesn't even say hi to us.

Iggy kept in a laugh and Nudge climbed in the back. I started the car and watched Fang's black Ferrari turn the corner that leads to the Red-Hair-Wonder's house. After a minute Iggy tapped me on the shoulder and motioned me to go. I cleared my head and pressed the gas pedal.

We flew down the street in my red convertible Mustang and Nudge as always, scolded about me not having rubber bands available for her hair. I laughed with Iggy at her disability to keep her hair out of her eyes. We pulled into an empty parking spot and got out. Nudge straightened out her Abbey Dawn outfit and smiled at us. "Okay. Let's go. I'm ready."

"Ya, because we were waiting for you." Iggy said sarcastically. Nudge rolled her eyes and walked over to her friend Desiree. They walked off to their homeroom and I stopped Iggy. "What?" he asked.

Just then a few girls ran up to him and started smiling. "Your in the band Flock X!" one of them said.

"Really? I never knew that." I told them with a smirk.

They giggled at his stupid sarcastic comment and twirled their hair around. "Girls, we really need to go. We don't have time to admire your messy hair and chipped nails." I said. I grabbed Igg's arm and we went to our homeroom.

I heard the girls pulling out mirrors and mumbling to each other about going to a bathroom.

"Oh, Max. So mean to the poor girls." Iggy said with a smile.

"Get over it." I told him and sat down in my assigned seat in front of him.

Fang walked in with Lissa and she followed him over to his seat, right next to me. "Well, how about yellow?" she was asking him.

Fang sighed. "Lissa, you've been listing colors the whole way here. I don't even think there is a color named 'squash' okay? I'm wearing black to the dance and you wear whatever you want." he told her. I laughed on the inside at the torture he has to put up with.

"We'll talk about this later." Lissa said, stomping away.

"Why do you like her?" I asked. My face turned a bright red, I was thinking that but I didn't mean to ask.

Fang shrugged. "Sometimes I ask myself that question." he said.

I smiled and looked up at the teacher, Mr. Hook. "Alright, after the bulletin, we'll pass out some papers that are graded and then read until the bell." he told us.

"Did you have a good date last night with your girlfriend?" Iggy asked with a smile.

Mr. Hook rolled his eyes and nodded. "I am soon going to be a married man." he replied. The class cheered and I laughed. "Alright, alright, settle down." he told us.

We got quiet just in time for the bulletin, which is the students on the t.v.** (my school really does that. does anybody else?)**

"Hey! Today is Friday, and the last day before Spring Break!" the first kid said. "My name is Cody and this is my co-host, Nick."

_Nick._

I smiled as I saw Nick's face on the screen. I think I heard Fang sigh, but I could have imagined it. "Hello, Charter Oak students." Nick said. "I hope everyone is having fun so far."

"Nick, dude, this is school. The only people that are having fun right now is...well, you." Cody said.

Nick rolled his eyes and turned back to the camera. "There will no homework this whole week, as the teachers say. Detentions will still be held if necessary, as well as phone calls home for things like dress code or language." he told everyone.

"Now, let's have some fun talk! Next week there will still be football practice for all you guys, and the cheerleaders still have to

practice their routines in the gym. Any questions please see the counseling teacher, Mrs. Mancilla. If anyone who plays football or is on the cheer squad is going out of town, then please report to your coach or cheer...uh...teacher lady." Cody said.

"These guys are really not cut out for the bulletin." Iggy said from behind us.

"Tell me about it." Fang muttered.

I was watching Nick, just to get Fang mad. I mean, Nick was really cute, so even if Fang didn't exist, I would be drooling all over Nick. I just had a random thought. How does Lissa feel about me and Fang having wings and she has to stay on the ground? Well, I don't really care.

"Max?" Fang said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?!" I jumped up in my seat. The whole class was looking at me with weird looks. I looked around the room, then sighed and turned away from Fang. He put a hand on my shoulder and I could feel him glaring at everybody else.

It suddenly got loud with conversations and Fang whispered, "are you okay?"

I nodded with out facing him. My face was way red with embarrassment. "I'm fine. I was just thinking...and wasn't paying attention."

I told him. Iggy whispered in my ear, so quietly that Fang couldn't even hear, "About him? Lissa?"

I nodded and he leaned back into his chair. "What?" Fang asked.

Some kid set graded papers in front of me. I stacked them together and put them in my binder. "Nothing." I said.

"Here Fang." Lissa said, handing him and A+ report. Fang ignored Lissa's dazzling smile and continued to ask about what Iggy said.

"Good going Iggy." I muttered. Iggy looked to me from the conversation he was having with the girl he sits next to.

"Sorry." he said. He turned back to...I think her name was Veronica and they continued to talk about the easy science test that we had yesterday. I sighed and put my binder away.

"Please Max? Just tell me." Fang said for the millionth time. And I'm not exaggerating.

"Fang, I-" I started, but Lissa came over right when the bell rang.

"Fang, I have to go to English." I told him, then escaped the classroom. I ran to my English class, passing Nudge on the way.

"Hey Max!" she called. I turned around and waved. She kept walking to her history class with Desiree. I didn't stop running until I got to the English class.

I ran in and sat down in front of Cody, the t.v. dude. "Hey Max." he said.

"Hey Cody. Did you come last night?" I asked.

"No. Grounded. But I'll try to come next Friday. I know that's you big one." he said.

"Alright. Thanks." I said. I thought for a second. "Hey, are you a friend of Nick?" I asked.

Cody shrugged. "Kind of. We talk, but we don't really hang out. I see him at lunch and stuff."

"Well, if you see him before I do, can you ask him to meet me in front of the cafeteria? I want him to meet the rest of my..." I started.

"Flock?" Cody asked with a smile. I nodded. "Ya. Why? Somebody have a little crush?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed and turned around to face the front of the room. "Everybody, get out a piece of paper. We'll start warm ups in a few minutes." Mrs. Torez told us. I got out paper and my pencil. "Maximum, I see Fang is absent?" Mrs. Torez asked.

I looked around. "No. He's here. Maybe in the bathroom. Want me to look? I mean, around the halls." I suggested.

"Please. But we won't wait for you. It'll hold up the lesson." she said.

"I'll be fast." I said, walking out the door into the deserted halls. I walked back over to where our homeroom classroom is. He wasn't there. I checked by the bathrooms, and waited there for a few minutes, but he wasn't there either.

"But Fang!" Lissa whined. Found him.

I walked over to the other side of the classrooms and crouched behind a trashcan. "No Lissa" he told her.

She was clinging to him. "But you have to choose a color." she said. She really really wanted Fang and her to match for prom next Friday. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I really don't." he said.

"But that makes me sad." she whispered.

'But that makes me sad.' I mouthed. I mentally laughed at myself and listened to them.

"Lissa, come on." Fang said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Please don't whine right now. I have to be in class. If I'm not there soon, Mrs. Torez is gonna send out Max." he told Lissa.

"Who cares about Max." Lissa, said, kissing Fang.

Fang pulled away. "I do. Anyway, I really need to go." he pulled her with him towards where I was. Lissa sighed, but stretched on her toes and pressed her lips against his. I closed my eyes tight, and when I knew they were done, I looked. They were still standing there making out. Ugh. Finally they pulled apart and Lissa started walking away. I backed up, then stood up so it looked like I was just coming to look for him.

Fang walked around the corner and saw me. He smiled and I crossed my arms. "Why are you always trying to skip class?" I asked.

"I'm not trying to skip class." he told me.

"Mm hm. You keep on sayin that." I said, walking next to him.

Fang smirked and put an arm around my shoulder, which I was WAY aware of. I just barely kept myself from hyperventilating. "What do you even do that makes you late?" I asked.

"Nothing special." he told me.

Damn right nothing special, I thought. I cleared my head and we went inside the classroom. Fang took his seat on the other side of the room and I sat in my seat.

"Glad you can join us, Mr. Martinez." Mrs. Torez said.

"Me too." he replied with a smile. I rolled my eyes and wrote down the warm up questions.

The next 2 classes and break went by fast. Everything did, until lunch. That's when I spotted Nick. I smiled and waved at him. He walked over to where I was and leaned against the wall. "Hey, Max. Cody said-"

"Ya. Over here." I said, leading him to where the Nudge, Iggy, and Fang were eating. Lunch was the only time Lissa wasn't all over Fang. She was with her friends.

"Nudge, Iggy, and Fang," I said, pointing to each of them. "Guys, this is Nick." I told them.

"Hey, Nick." Fang muttered.

"Nick! I'm glad Max finally made a friend." Iggy said.

I smacked Iggy on the back of the head. "Look who's talking. The only one without a friend." I said as Desiree sat next to Nudge and the two started talking about spring break and the dance. We sat down and picked at our food.

"So, Max...do you know your real dad?" Nick asked.

"Sadly. Jeb. He turned me into a stupid bird. All of us. Minus Desiree." I said, shaking my head. "But my mom is way nice. She know too well not to trust Jeb."

"And everyone else?" he asked.

"We only know Iggy's real parents. And his folks tried to make him famous. So, Iggy came back with us." I said with a smile. Everything that happened to us 3 years ago seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Guess what! I'm turning 15 next month! Oh, ya! Oh ya!" Nudge sang, doing the stupid dance where you put your fists together and move your arms clockwise. I rolled my eyes and threw a grape at her.

"Hey!" she yelled with a smile. I grinned and threw another one. Desiree, Iggy, and Nudge laughed. Fang took one of my grapes and threw it at me.

"Fang!" I said, grinning at him.

He smirked and took the one I was about to chuck at him. He looked at it. "It's a grape." I told him.

He looked at me. "No shit, Sherlock." he said before plopping it in his mouth.

I gave him a little push and he put an arm around my neck. At first I was like WTF? Then he slowly stood up and started messing up my hair. I laughed and tried to get out of his grip. "Fang!" I yelled. "Fang! Stop!"

He smiled and let go. "You look real great." he commented. I rolled my eyes and flattened out my hair.

"You know there's such thing as karma?" I told him.

"I'm aware of that. I'm also aware that I can take over the bathroom and sneak into your room tonight." he told me.

"Shut up Iggy." I said to the king of pervert comments. Iggy chuckled and Nudge and Desiree laughed.

"We're gonna go get to class early, guys." Nudge told us.

"Alright." I said as they walked away. I turned back to Fang. "Well, I can do the same. Our rooms are connected." I told him.

He shrugged. "There's a lock on both of my doors. You don't have any locks." he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and started a conversation with Nick again.

"You guys are so hilarious to watch." he said. "From the pervert Iggy, to the fashion girl, Nudge, and then the two arguing kids in the middle. That would be you and Fang." he observed.

"Welcome to my...family." I said.

Our last two classes went by fast. I waited in front of the school for everyone. Lissa walked out with Fang. He had an arm around her and she was smiling. Iggy and Nudge walked over to the water fountain, then over to me. "Yo, Fang. Hurry up!" Iggy told Fang.

Fang nodded in out direction, then kissed Lissa. "Lissa's going out of town for the week." he said. "So I went with her to tell her cheer leading coach."

"We care...why?" Nudge asked.

"You are on the cheer leading, aren't you?" Fang asked.

"Not anymore. I quit last week." Nudge said.

"Oh."

"Ya."

That was the least amount of words Nudge has said in all her life. We walked home messing around and making fun of each other.

"Hey, I was doodling in class today, and did you know that if you list out names in a certain order, it spells 'I'M FANG'. Like, the first initial of each of our names. Iggy, Max, Fang, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy. Take the first initial of each of our names and tada." Iggy told us.

"Really?" I asked, doing it in my head. "Oh, yeah!"

Fang was concentrating, then smiled. "Cool. Notice how it's I'm Fang,not Max or Iggy. I must be really cool." Fang told us.

I stared at him, then we all laughed. "We all have dreams, Fang." I told him.

Fang rolled his eyes and continued walking. We go home and went in our rooms. "Max! Come here!" Fang called from his room.

I ran into his room and he was on his computer. "I Googled myself." he said.

"I didn't know you could make Google into a verb." I said.

"You could make pimp into a verb too. Like, Iggy's a pimp, and we're going to pimp out Iggy." Fang explained.

"Get to the point." I told him.

"Okay. It said like, the tooth and all that, and then it has one that says, 'Avian American part of the Maximum Ride Flock, also the 'brother' of lead singer Maximum Ride in the band 'Flock X'"

"Then I clicked on this link that has interviews about you saying what your songs are about." he said, clicking on one.

My eyes widened, and I pressed the escape button on his keyboard. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Can I borrow you laptop?" I asked. "I want to watch those videos." I told him.

"Sure." he said, handing it to me. I ran into my room and locked it in my closet.

"You won't be getting this for a while." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**STOP THE FIGHT!!! **

**Me and a few others have decided to stop the fight. Max never hated Lissa, and Lissa never really did anything ****wrong. She wasn't ever mean to Max. She just asked Max if Max was Fang's sister. So why does everybody always ****make Lissa the bad person? I'm posting this on all of my stories. **

**Continue stories you are doing with Lissa being a bitch, but remember to STOP THE FIGHT!!! **

**Now, on with the story!**

"But Max..." Nudge whined.

I threw my pillow at her for the second time. "Aw, come on! It'll be fun. I bet you and Fang will like it." she said again, raising her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Nope."

"Max!" she whined.

I shook my head. She really wanted to go to the fair tonight. But with me and Fang being, like, claustrophobic, that won't be such an easy thing. "Why? You don't do anything except play games to get free fish, which we don't need!" I told her.

"Please?" she asked, bringing out the Bambi eyes. I sighed.

"But...Aw, Nudge. Fine." I said.

She squealed and ran downstairs to tell everybody. I studied my fingernails. _3... _I heard Nudge telling them. _2... _I heard feet on the stairs. Not Nudge's feet. _1..._ Fang burst in the room. "Why are we going to the fair?" he asked, crossing his arms.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Because Nudge gave me the Bambi eyes." I told him.

"Oh. I see your problem." he said. "Well, I can make us stay. She didn't use the Bambi eyes on me." he said, turning around.

"Fang-I...never mind." I said. Nudge was right behind him, giving him the Bambi eyes, so when he turned around, he saw them.

He sighed and faced me. "Looks like we're going to the fair." he said. I checked the time. It was almost five. So we could eat dinner then go. They left the room.

I put a chair up on the doors leading to my room, then pulled out Fang;s laptop. I turned it on and opened my window while waiting for it to power up. Sam just happened to be walking up the steps to my house. "Sam, hey up here!" I yelled.

He looked up at my window. "What's up, Max?" he asked, shading his eyes with his hand.

I laughed. "Nothing. Just talking to my manager." I told him. I took the screen off the window so I could see him better.

"Oh. Cool. So I hear Nudge and Angel screaming inside. What's going on?" he asked.

"We're going to the fair tonight. And my mom is gone for the weekend, so it was up to me. But Nudge...she just...it's hard to explain the look she gives you." I said, shaking my head. Now that I think about it, Nudge really has gotten better.

Sam chuckled and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Well, I was thinking, I was gonna go to the fair. And maybe..."

"I'll go with you." I said with a sigh.

"But, Max, I- wait, what?" he backtracked to make sure I said yes.

I rolled my eyes and jumped down from my window. I landed a few feet from Sam. "You heard me. I said I'd go with you. We're leaving in like and hour." I said.

"Cool. So...I guess I'll meet you there?" he asked. I nodded and sighed. "What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Noting. Just...he is clueless." I said, motioning to the house.

Sam stuck his hands in pockets and looked at the ground. "Ya. But he'll understand soon. As long as he hears enough songs."

I bit my lip and glanced at the door. I could see Fang spying at us through the curtains. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Sam, who walked down the steps and into the street.

I stood there for a minute. How the heck was I suppose to get back into my room? I put a chair blocking the doorways, and I have no clue as to how to get back up...oh...I'm such a blond...

I laughed at my stupidness and unfurled my wings. How did I forget these? They were right there, in my back. I flew up to my window and went inside. I tucked in my wings and placed the screen back in the window. The laptop was waiting for me, so I sat on my bed and went to the website Fang found the interviews on.

"So, Maximum, where do you get your inspirations from? It must be hard to write a song, since you didn't listen to music when you were younger and...escaping the schools." the lady said.

"Well, I work with my 'sister' and 'brother' Nudge and Iggy. They help me. The songs are mostly about what goes on with me. One, I Learned From You, my 'baby' Angel made up one time. It's about the things I've taught her. And how she's growing up but she still needs help." **(the miley Cyrus and billy ray song from the first Hannah Montana soundtrack)**

"But what about Invisible? And you say you have a few other songs coming based on the same thing." the lady told me.

"They are just about how a girl likes a guy who like somebody else, or is with somebody else." I said.

"But who is it about?" the lady asked.

"Me and...my best friend Fang. Second in command and has kissed me twice." I explained.

I was really stupid to say that, I thought as I went to Yahoo to check my email. Lalalyssa14(at)yahoo(dot)com. Lala because I sing. Lyssa because Jeb said there was this whitecoat lady who was named Alyssa. She was real nice, but only acted mean when every one else was around. She helped Jeb help us escape. But when I was young, I called her Lyssa.

I missed her. So, she was part of my email. And 14 because it is my favorite number and because I was 14 when I made the email. Go ahead and email me, I just might send something back.

I had a few emails. Most of them junk. Ella sent me one. I opened it up.

_Hey sis! Wassup? I'm so bored right now. I finished my homework for the weekend and read a few chapters of my new book. It's __okay. Called Daniel X. By James Patterson._

_So, what are you up to? Fang have anything to do with your plans for the weekend? Hmm? Hmm? Lol okay I'll stop bugging you and __get back to my book...Oh, wait, nevermind. Dinner's ready. Dad is the best cook. Gotta love 'em!_

_Miss you!_

_Ella Martinez_

I clicked reply.

_Daniel X? I've heard of that. I'm not up to anything thank you very much. Nothing with FANG either! But 2nite we're all going to the __fair. And I'm going with Sam. So...ya. But I better make dinner for everybody before Gazzy...well, ya know. Gtg, see ya later._

_Maximum Ride (who, by the way, rocks!)_

I got up and went downstairs. "About time! I knocked, but Fang said you were outside. So I was gonna go outside, but Fang said not to because he had to see what you were doing with Sam because it looked like Sam was trying to ask you out again, so Fang wanted to wat-"

Fang covered Nudge's mouth with his hand. "Um, don't believe her, really. She's just talking crap. Stuff she made up." he told me.

I nodded slowly, wondering how much of that of that was true. I turned away and smiled to myself. "Find something to eat. We're going soon." I told them and slipped on my Etinies. Nudge ran to the kitchen with everybody else. Well, all except Fang. "So..." he started.

"I saw you watching me." I told him.

He sat on the couch and stared into space. "Ya...I don't like Sam." he confessed. "So, you had to yell a him again for asking you on a date?" he guessed.

"Well," I said, walking over to him. "I accepted this time. He's meeting us at the fair tonight." I told Fang. And the look on Fang's face was priceless! I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't gawking at Iggy in a bra again or anything. (Notice I said Iggy in a bra _again, _it's a long story)

"Let's go!" I yelled through the house a few minutes later. Everyone was at the door in seconds. I checked Iggy and Gazzy for explosives, made sure Nudge didn't have 5 pounds of perfume on, made sure Nudge didn't put 5 pounds of perfume on Angel, and glanced at the frowning Fang.

I sighed, and opened the door to go to the...gulp...fair.

**Sorry it took so long!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh. My. Go-"

"Goodness!" Angel yelled.

"That's what I was going to say!" Nudge yelled back.

"No it wasn't!" Angel said.

"Ya!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Stop!" I yelled. "So, this place is huge. No need to start a fight about what we say about it." I told them. Iggy and Gazzy automatically went to the arcade part of the fair. Nudge crossed her arms, but immedialtely forgot about the whole thing when she saw a big place that had a game, and if you win, you win clothes.

I rolled my eyes. Angel realized she was with me and Fang, so she made up an excuse to go somewhere else. She left with a wink to me, and disappeared into the crowd.

"So..." Fang started, sticking his hands in his pockets like Sam did earlier.

"Please don't start acting like Sam. One Sam is enough for everybody." I told him. Fang smirked and crossed his arms.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked. I shrugged and we walked around. I looked at the stuffed animals lined up as prizes, the game where if you throw the small ball into the bowl of water, you win a fish. I glanced at Fang, who was looking at me.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged and looked at the ground.

"Max! Hey, Max!" Sam called from behind me.

I turned around and almost ran into Sam, who was running full speed at me. He stopped just in time. "Sorry." he muttered.

"Ya." Fang growled, walking away quickly. "Have fun!" he called behind his back.

"Were you guys..." Sam started to ask.

"No." I replied.

"Oh. Okay. Well, what to do?" he asked.

"There's rides over there." I pointed to a kid roller coaster and a room with the tall mirrors that make you look fat or skinny or tall or really short.

"Okay." Sam said grabbing my hand.

We walked over to the roller coaster and got on. There weren't a lot of people on it. We sat in the very back. It started and I heard the guy that worked there saying it takes your picture at the end.

I thought it through, and decided to do something. When the ride was almost done, I pulled Sam's face toward mine and kissed him.

I heard the camera click and saw it flash out of the corner of my eye, and pulled away.

"Max-"

"No reason." I said. Sam sat back with a smile. We got off and I went to the stand to buy out picture. "Thanks." I said, taking it from the dude.

"Nope. Thank you." he said with a smirk.

"Please. Don't even try." I told him.

Sam took me over to the mirror house and we went in. We walked around and laughed at the reflections. I stood in front of one that made my body look skinny. Well, skinnier, and Sam was next to me and the mirror made his head stretched out and tall.

"Wow. Must be a pretty stretched out brain in there." I said.

"Your just jealous I've got a brain." he replied with a smile. I hit him in the back of the head and we started running through the mirrors. We each ran into like 3 mirrors, and went the wrong way twice.

"Max!"

I turned and saw Nick standing by another mirror.

"Hey, Nick. Sam! Come here." I said to Sam.

"This is Sam. My date. Sam, this is Nick." I said.

"This is the guy who wanted your autograph Thursday." Sam stated.

"Yup. He also goes to our school. But he's a senior." I said. Sam nodded and took my hand. I rolled my eyes and waved at Nick. "See you around." I said, walking back to the exit with Sam.

"That was fun." I told Sam.

He nodded and checked his watch. "Ice cream?" he asked. I nodded and we headed to a concession stand with ice cream. I got strawberry and vanilla and Sam got chocolate. "This is good." he said after the first bite.

"So is mine." I said.

"Wanna try it?" he asked, holding out a spoon full. I nodded and took the spoon.

"It's okay. I don't like a lot of chocolate. Just on my chocolate chip cookies!" I exclaimed. I felt someone staring at me, and I looked behind me and there he was, looking...for once...full of emotions. Mad. And sad.

I quickly turned back around and threw my ice cream away. "Time to go." I said, waving to Sam.

I grabbed Fang's arms when I walked past him and went to the arcade to find the guys. "Let's go." I said when I found them.

Gazzy was talking to a girl about his age, and Iggy was crowded with girls, while he was playing some guy on Dance Dance Revolution.

"Aw, Max." Gazzy whined. He slipped the girl his number and walked over to me.

Iggy jumped of the game floor, hooting. "I won!" he was saying. "I can play guitar, and dance!" he exclaimed.

Like 5 girls gave him their number and I dragged Iggy out. He sighed and came along.

"I didn't win anything." Nudge said, walking over to us. Angel was beaming, holding a teddy bear and a CD.

"It's okay." I said, ruffling Nudge's hair. She sighed and ran in front of everyone. I smiled and we went home.

I went into my room and grabbed my guitar. I sighed and sat on the end of my bed. I got an idea and started playing.

_Honey you are a rock,  
__Upon which I stand  
__And I come here to talk,  
__I hope you understand_

_That brown eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you  
__And how could, anybody, deny you  
__I came here with a load  
__And it feels much lighter, now I've met you  
__And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you_

_Brown eyes_

_Honey you are the sea,  
__Upon which I float  
__And I came here to talk  
__I think you should know_

_That brown eyes, you're the one I wanted to find  
__And anyone who, tried to deny you must be ouf their mind_

_Cause I came here with a load  
__And it feels so much lighter, since I met you  
__Honey you should know, that I could never go on without you_

_Brown eyes_

_Brown eyes_

_OhOhOhOhohooooo_

_OhOhOhOhOhoooo_

_OhOhOhOhOhoooo_

_OhOhOhOhOhoooo_

_Honey you are a rock,  
__Upon which I stand_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"FANG!" I yelled, jumping up and throwing my guitar on my bed. "I'm...sorry. I didn't hear you come in." I told him.

"Ya, I figured. Your good. You should play that at your next gig." he told me. I blushed and looked away. I glanced at my guitar and noticed one of the strings broke when I threw it on the bed.

"Oh." I picked it up and brushed my fingers on the string.

"It broke." Fang said, taking it from me. His fingers brushed mine and I felt an electric shock go through me. I freezed, and Fang glanced down at my face. "You okay?" he asked.

"Ya." I said, handing him the guitar.

"I could fix it." he told me.

I nodded.

"So, who was that song for?" he asked.

"Oh, uh...nobody. I was just bored so, I started playing." I told him.

"It was for Sam? Nick? Probably. You like them. I can tell. Don't try to deny it, Max, because it's obvious you do-" I put my hand over Fang's mouth and sighed.

"I have never had to stop _you _from talking before." I said.

Fang set the guitar on the floor. I glanced at it, and back up at him. He took my hand away from his mouth slowly, and was staring at me. Like, deep into my eyes. "Max..." he started.

My breath caught in my throat when he bent down. I reached up to him and took in a breath. He tilted my chin up and pulled me toward him. Our lips met and I swear the whole world went _POOF._Just disappeared. I stretched up to get a better angle and Fang wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Am I missing something here?"

Fang and I flew(no pun intended) apart and looked at the doorway.

Way to ruin the moment, Ig.

I looked at the ground and sighed. "I...uh...I'm...just gonna fix this. It'll be back by tomorrow night." Fang said, taking the guitar and leaving. I leaned against the wall and sank to the ground.

"Just once. Just once, Iggy. And you walk in. Your not freaking blind anymore, so why even say something?" I asked, putting my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry." Iggy mumbled. He backed out and closed the door before I could say anything.

Fang walked back in and droped something at my feet. "Dropped something at the fair." he growled and left again. I looked at it. The picture of me and Sam. When I kissed him on that ride.

"Ya. I'm sorry too Iggy." I whispered.

* * *

"Oh, really, Max? That's so cool! Eeeep!!!!!! Although Iggy could have just not said anything." Ella told me over the phone on Monday afternoon. Me and Fang had spent the whole rest of the weekend not saying anything. Iggy didn't even crack jokes at us.

"Ya, I guess. But I'm kinda glad Iggy walked in. Things would have been awkward if me and Fang had a whole make-out session. I mean, he's still with the Red-Haired Wonder. She would slash her foot long pink nails at my face then tackled me to the ground cheering, 'Who got beat? Who got beat? Max is about to go to sleep!' and I would have to live with that for the rest of my life." I told her.

"Wow...Max you sure do have an imagination there. And good cheer. Well, the rhyming and stuff and I'm going to stop talking because I can like, feel you roll your eyes at me right now." Ella said in one breath.

I laughed and continued to doodle on the dining room table with my eraser. So far I had a heart with an arrow through it, Lissa's name with a big X over it, and I was about to draw Fang's name, but he came down, so I rubbed my hand over the table quickly to make the drawings go away.

"Okay, Ella. Everybody is probably wanting lunch soon, and who knows where Iggy and Gazzy are. So I'm gonna just go now." I told Ella.

"Fang just walked in didn't he?" she guessed.

I glanced back at Fang, who was peeking at the top shelf in the pantry. "That's affirmative." I said and pressed the end button on the house phone.

"Hey." Fang said, glancing at me. "We got any more peanut butter cookies?" he asked.

"I don't think so." I told him. I moved so my feet weren't propped up on the table and threw the phone at Fang. He twisted around and caught it. He rolled his eyes and put it back on the charger.

"Why did you roll your eyes at me?" I asked.

"Because you randomly decided to try and kill me with the phone." he replied, pulling out a bag of chips. I got up and stood next to him.

"I did not." I said and grabbed the chips from his hands. I put them away and took out peanut butter. "A real lunch works better." I added.

"You chucked it at me! I take that as a murder!" Fang told me. He crossed his arms and stared me down. After a minute, he took the chips back out of the pantry and got a bowl.

I got bread and jelly, then took the chips away. "I call that laziness. I just didn't feel like getting up. So I aimed for your hands and just threw." I said with a smile. Fang grunted and took the chips back.

"If I lose this argument, at least et me have my Fritos." he told me and got bean dip.

I rolled my eyes and made a bunch of sandwiches for everyone. "Guys! Lunch!" I called up the stairs. I swear the whole house almost fell over when the flock trudged down the stairs.

They all got like three sandwiches each and I glared at Fang, who was smirking back at me and taking big bites of Fritos. "Something has been going on." I heard Gazzy whisper, and I caught him wiggling his eyebrows at Angel.

Iggy and Nudge were grinning from ear to ear, and Angel raised her eyebrows. I had my mind blocked so she couldn't read it. I shrugged and smiled sheepishly, (by the way, how does someone smile sheepishly? Do they get on a sheep outfit and smile or something?) and went up to my room.

_Hey!_

_What I like about you!  
__You really know how to dance!  
__When you go up, down, jump around!  
__Talk about your romance!_

_Ya..._

_Keep on whispering in my ear  
__Tell me all the things that I wanna hear '  
__cause it's true  
__That's what I like about you!_

My tv was still on when I walked in and What I Like About You was on the N. (A show with Amanda Bynes, and the N is a channel)

I sang along and opened my curtains. The sun streaked in and I saw -shocker- Sam walk up the steps.

"Sup Max!" he called, waving at me. I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"We got company so tell Iggy and Gazzy to stop with their explosives." I told Angel. She got up from her seat next to Fang and ran up the stairs. Fang sighed and turned the volume up on the tv. I glared at him and let Sam in. "Hey. Wanna come up to my room?" I asked him.

"Ya, sure." he said and waved awkwardly at Fang. Fang grunted and I led Sam up to my room.

"Well, you've been in here before." I told him when we walked in.

He nodded. "Ya...'bout a year ago. When you wanted to talk to me about the band." Sam said.

I nodded. "Uh...what did ya need?" I asked. Sam sat down on my desk chair and sighed.

"Well, I was thinking. It's spring break, and what do you do besides work on songs? So I...maybe...okay we both know that I want-"

"To go out again." I finished. Sam hesitated, then nodded. I thought for a minute. "Sure. Why not?" I asked. He smiled and stood up. "Where?" I asked.

"Oh. Um...How about I just pick you up tomorrow and we'll see what to do then?" he asked.

"Ya, sounds great." I said. "And, uh, can you tell me something?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said.

"Uh..." I grabbed my guitar, which Fang had fixed, and started playing.

_"Before I fall, too fast  
__Kiss me quick,  
__But make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will  
__hurt me  
__When you say goodbye"_

_"Keep it sweet,  
__keep it slow  
__Let the future pass,  
__And don't let go"_

_"But tonight I could fall too soon  
__Into this beautiful moonlight."_

_"But your so hypnotizing  
__You got me laughing while I sing  
__You got me smiling in my...sleep"_

_"And I can see this unraveling  
__Your love is where I'm falling  
__So please don't catch me."_

_"See this heart  
__Won't settle down.  
__Like a child running scared from a clown  
__I'm terrified of what you do  
__My stomach screams just when I look at you"_

_"Run far away  
__So I can breath.  
__Even though your far from suffocating me  
__I can't set my hopes too high  
__'Cause every hello  
__Ends with a goodbye"_

_"But your so hypnotizing  
__You got me laughing while I sing  
__You got me smiling while I...sleep"_

_"And I can see this unraveling  
__Your love is where I'm falling  
__But please don't catch me."_

_"So now you see  
__Why I'm scared  
__I can't open up my heart  
__Without a care"_

_"But here I go.  
__It's what I feel.  
__And for the first time in my life  
__I know it's real."_

_"But your so hypnotizing  
__You got me laughing while I sing  
__You got me smiling while I sleep."_

_"And I can see this unraveling  
__Your love is where I'm falling  
__So please don't catch me!"_

_"If this is love,  
__Please don't break me  
__I'm giving up  
__So just catch me..."_

"So..." I urged the open mouthed Sam.

"Uh..." he blinked a few times and recovered. "That was amazing." he said with a smile.

I grinned and set the guitar down. "Thanks." I said. Sam nodded and started walking out the door. "Wait, Sam?" I called to him.

He walked back in. "Ya?"

I hesitated. After one thought, I walked over to him and pressed my lips to his cheek. Sam smiled and walked back down the stairs. I sighed and feel back on the bed. Sam seems nice. I never really got to know him. Nerdy 14 year old Sam is different than Manager 17 year old Sam.

Maybe I should just give in and date him for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**My new user name is Flyleaf12345. Just to let you know. And do any of u read Diary of A Lovesick Mutant? Friday's ****entry was....rather disturbing, yet still hilarious. Phoenix Fanatic is an amazing writer.**

Have you ever been near a famous person?

I have!

Remember yesterday Sam asked me out again? I'm so glad I said yes, because we went to a Evanescence concert.

_I remeber you  
__I'd give up everything just to find you  
__I have to be with you _

_To live  
__To breath_

_Your taking over me!_

"Sam, this is...absolutely amazing!" I yelled over the roar of screams.

"Well, your welcome." he replied. I smiled up at him and took his hand. Sam looked surprised, but covered it up with a smug smile. "I could take you to a concert anytime." he said.

"Fang, why am I here?"

I turned around and there was Lissa, plugging her ears, next to Fang, who was searching the crowd. "Because I- like Evanescence." he said. He glanced down at Lissa then kept looking.

Lissa put her hands on her hips. "You actually like this crap?" she asked with a disgusted look. "It's horrible." she said.

"It's good." Fang said, then grabbed her hand and started walking towards the stage.

"What's _he _doing here?" Sam asked, nodding his head over to Fang.

"I don't know." I said, then started weaving in and out of the crowd toward him.

"Max!" Sam called. "Max, can we please just get through one date without interruptions from him?" he asked.

"Hold on!" I told Sam and tapped on Fang's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Fang's face went white, then he stuttered for a second. "I-I-um. I...like this band." he yelled. I barely heard him, though.

"Ya, right. Lissa? I have to hear an explanation from you." I said with a laugh.

Her face turned red with anger and she stood up in her heels. "I am here with Fang. _My _boyfriend." she said with a smile. I made a move to push her, but Sam grabbed my arm.

"Max, let's not start." he warned, eyeing the security, which was looking at us.

"Fine." I said.

"Why don't we all stay together as a group?" Fang suggested.

"Okay." I said a little too quick. I felt my face heat up, so I turned away. Amy Lee started up a new song and the crowd continued cheering.

* * *

The concert ended and we all walked to our separate cars, but Fang made Lissa stop with him at Sam's car. "Max, you gonna be home when I get there?" he asked.

"I could be home _before_ you get there." I told him, stretching out my wings.

He smirked and turned to Lissa.

Of course, Lissa took her chance and grabbed the collar of Fang's shirt. She pulled him toward her and started a whole make out session. My face flared up with anger and I stomped the rest of the way to the car with Sam.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded, wiping away the single tear that trailed down my face. "Look at me." he said and tilted my chin up. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yes." I said. I didn't even need to look to tell that Fang was staring at me. It was burning holes in the back of my head. So I pulled Sam closer to me and kissed him. We took it slow, but eventually my arms wrapped around his neck and he held onto my waist. We stood there kissing for about 5 minutes. I know Fang had left, but...I didn't _want _to stop. Kissing Sam...felt good. Of course, not as good as kissing Fang.

Sam pulled away and smiled at me. "You sure your not sick?" he asked. "It seemed like you actually enjoyed making out with me." he finished.

I laughed. "It was good." was all I said before climbing in the passenger seat of Sam's Chevy truck.

The ride back to my house was silent. Finally we got to my house and Sam walked me up to the door. "Fang's here." he stated, glancing at the living room window. I frowned.

"Ya." I said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "I just don't want to deal with him right now."

I said goodbye to Sam and walked in. "Took you a while. How long were you and him making out for? I wouldn't be surprised if there was a dent in his precious red truck from him pressing against you so hard." Fang growled.

"Please, Fang." I said.

"How was your date?" my mom asked. She came from the kitchen, wiping away crumbs off her hands.

"Good. Guess who I ran into." I said, pointing to Fang.

"I know. I...I told him to keep an eye on you." mom said.

I sighed and went up to my room. I swear I heard Fang whisper "Thanks for covering."

I got in the shower and dressed in sweat pants and a tank top. When I got out, Fang was waiting on my bed. I sighed and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper.

"What do you need now? Making sure I'm not sneaking Sam in?" I asked.

Fang rolled his eyes. "No. I want to show you something." he said and stood up.

"Okay..." I said, walking to the window with him. He took my hand and glanced at me.

"Making sure you won't bail out." he answered my unsaid question. I smiled to myself and he unfurled his wings. Once he jumped out, I let my wings out and we flew to a park near our house.

I landed next to Fang and he took my hand again, leading me into the trees. "I...I...am like a plant." he said after I sat down.

"You what?"

"Okay, in biology we're learning about plants and stuff, right?" he asked. I nodded and he continued. "Well, the teacher gave us flowers to like, cut open and stuff, and I had my face close to my flower, and, like, the more I breathed on it, the better it looked. Like, healthy." he explained.

"So...you breath in carbon dioxide and exhale oxygen?" I asked. He nodded with a grin.

"Alright, this isn't freaky at all." I said. He rolled his eyes and pulled me up.

"So, I wanted to try something. You know that book Nudge was reading? Wings?" he asked. I nodded again. "Well, she sai the main character is like me, and her...boyfriend, kind of, did an experiment. So I wanted to try it." he said.

"Well, what is it? What do I need to do?" I asked.

He hesitated, then sighed. "We need to...to...to put our lips together." My heart skipped a beat, and I had to keep from smiling. "And you have to hold oxygen in your mouth for like 10 seconds, then breath it into my mouth, so I breath the carbon dioxide that your air turned into."

This was a world record for Fang. He's never said this much in his life.

"Then I hold that air in for about 10 seconds, and breath it back into your mouth. So you take in oxygen again. Understand?" he asked.

"Ya." I said. He gave me one of his rare grins, then took my hands and pulled me closer. He nodded and I took in a gulp of air. I counted to ten, then pressed my mouth to Fang's and let it out into his mouth.

He held my air in, then pressed out lips together again, and let it out into my mouth.

We did that a few more times, then when he had the air, he pressed his lips to mine, but didn't let it out. He slowly let it out the corner of his mouth, so no one had the air. Fang kept his mouth on mine, then pressed harder, and started kissing me. I was, like, hypervelenting. His hand went to my cheek, and I gasped.

He stopped, and his lips lingered on mine, then he pulled away. "We should get going." he said, turning his back and jumping up into the sky. I followed quietly.

* * *

We walked in quietly and headed upstairs. Fang stopped at my bedroom door before going into his room. "Max..." he started. I looked at the ground. "Thanks for helping me...It would have been weird if I did that with Nudge or Angel or something." I smiled, and got the chills at the thought.

Fang smirked. "But-wait." I stopped him from going to his room. "It...it wasn't weird doing it with me?" I asked. Okay, people, I know what your thinking, get your mind out of the gutter!

"Oh. Well. See, the thing is-is-uh. Well, not really, uh-"

"Goodnight, Fang," I said with a smile. He grinned and went in his room.

* * *

I woke up listening to wheels being pulled up the stairs.

Ella!

I ran to the door and opened it in time for her to knock. "Max!" she pulled her suitcase in and hugged me. I hugged her back and shoved her bags in the closet. "Oh. My. Gosh. You know Angel can read minds! And apparently someone forgot to block theirs when they walked in at eleven at night last night!" she squealed.

I blushed and sat on my bed. "Well I kinda, sorta, maybe almost kissed Fang." I said. Ella squealed again and sighed. She gave me a look, which meant I had to continue. "He wanted to do an experiment, because he breathes in carbon dioxide and out oxygen, and, well, Nudge will tell you about it later. But I have something else to tell you." I said.

"Well, what is it? Tell me." she ordered.

"I'm kind of going out with Sam at the moment. We went to the fair together, then last night he took me to an Evanescence concert. And, well, we had a little make out session. It was good." somewhere in that speech Ella's jaw was almost to the floor, and I laughed at her.

"Are you serious? Fang might think you've wrote all those songs for Sam!" she said.

"Well, he already thinks I either wrote them to Sam or Nick." I told her.

"Who's Nick?" she asked.

I sighed. "I met him at the club we played at on Thursday. He goes to school with me, but a year older." I explained. Ella's eyes got wider every time I said he or Nick, and definitely when I said older.

A huge smile spread across her face. I rolled my eyes and Nudge walked in. "Breakfast." she said. That was the least Nudge has ever said. I hopped up and bounced down the stairs with Ella.

"No! She took my pancakes!" Gazzy yelled, chasing Angel around the table. Nudged was looking at a fashion magazine while taking small bites of toast. Iggy was in the living room, calling one of the many girls that gave him his number at the fair.

This is what a real family should look like, I thought as Ella sat down and mom served orange juice.

But, there was something missing, something....something-

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I whipped around. "Stop doing that!" I yelled at Fang. He blocked my punch and ran to the table. His smile was...beautiful. His breath had smelled like mint and his perfect white teeth shined through his smile. I couldn't help but grin myself.

"Alright, Iggy! Get in here! Breakfast is served." mom said to everyone. Angel sat in her chair and Gazzy sat in his after taking his pancake back. Fang held out a seat for me, but I chose to site between Nudge and Ella.

Bad idea.

Those two were nonstop talking! About stupid stuff like how hot Justin Bieber is or how Hilary Duff''s music is so 'In'. And they had a fifteen minute long argument about which musical movie was better- Raise Your Voice or Annie. So far, Nudge was winning with Annie.

"Please, nobody could sing like that little Annie." Nudge defended.

"But Jay is sooo cute and Terri has such a hard life with her brother dying." Ella said.

"Which is why Annie is much more happy."

"But no one wanted Annie, and she had to hide the dog."

"So, Terrie had to act like she was with her aunt for half of Raise Your Voice!"

"Annie is too pretty for the part of an orphan!"

"OKAY!" I yelled, covering my ears.

That got the whole family to look my way. "Annie is a great movie, and so is Raise Your Voice. They both got music, and pretty actors and actresses. Enough with the arguing!" I told them. They both looked down at their plates, but I could tell, by Angel's face, that Angel was being used at that moment.

Eventually, everyone got back to their conversations- Mom and Ella were talking about Ella's dad. Nudge started a conversation with Iggy, and Fang got Gazzy to clink his fork against his plate, making a good beat. I sat and tapped my fingers on my leg, the

same tune to Gazzy's fork. Fang started clapping his hands to the table, and Nudge smiled. She grabbed her magazine and hit the side of the chair with it.

My mom laughed and sat back to watch. She began clapping her hands with Ella, and Iggy and Angel were humming.

Everyone looked at me, so I started singing.

_Why would you rather be  
__Any where else than me?_

_I tell you man, it's all right here!_

_Check out the scenery,  
__we've won the lottery_

_I tell you, man it's all right here!_

Iggy started whistling at me and I giggled. Gazzy hit the plate faster. Nudge pounded harder on the chair.

_If your smart  
__You know you'd rather  
__Be  
__In the mix of white hot energy_

I laughed some more, enough to stop singing. I was bent over and laughing, along with Angel and Ella and my mom. Iggy and Nudge tackled Gazzy, who was rolling on the ground. Fang, being himself, just grinned. I snuck a glance, at him, and he quickly looked at the ground. I think he was looking at me....

The doorbell rang, and Iggy answered it. "It's just the prostitute." he said loudly, and right behind him was Lissa. She hit him in the back of the head and looked at our....crazy family. Most of us were still on the ground, and I was trying to breath. Fang, very, very, lightly, sighed.

"I could hear you guys from the street." Lissa said to Fang. He smirked and took her hand. Lissa glance at me, a dirty look on her face, then dragged Fang up to his room. I inwardly sighed and started cleaning up. Everyone sneaked a peek at me, just to see if I was annoyed that Lissa was here.

Even Mom tried to comfort me.

I walked up to my room and turned on my stereo. I put in Flyleaf and cranked it up as far as it would go.

**Fang pov (this is very rare)**

Lissa sat down on my bed after setting her purse-thing next to the door. I heard the stairs creak, and Max's radio turn on. She set the volume to it's highest level, it sounded like. "You go tell her to turn down that horrible scratching sound." Lissa said.

"That's just Flyleaf." I told her.

"I don't care what type of leaf it is, just turn it off."

My head was about to explode. "_Fly_leaf is a band. A rock-christian band." I said. "Like the band we went to go see where Sam and Max were at." I explained.

"Oh. That kind of trash." Lissa said.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit on the bed. "So, what are you doing for Spring Break? Have you decided what color we should choose for the dance on Friday?" she asked me, scooting closer.

"I'm wearing black." I told her.

"But I don't look good in black." she whined.

"Well, then find something else." I said. We stood up at the same time, and Lissa stood on her toes and locked her fingers together behind my neck. "You can't change my mind." I said.

"Oh, well. This is just for fun." she whispered and leaned up to me. Her sticky, glossy lips met with mine and she shoved her tongue in my mouth. My hands found her hips and I pulled her closer. Kissing Lissa was nothing like kissing Max. Lissa always had on

lip gloss or lipstick and her hands were soft from scented lotion.

Max never wore lipstick, which made it better, and her skin was always soft without lotion. She didn't wear perfume, unlike red head, here. All I could think about was Max, Max, Max. So I pretended I was kissing Max instead of Lissa.

That's what I always do.

Lissa hesitantly pulled away, then pounded on the wall. "Max! Turn that OFF!" she yelled. I heard Max's muffled voice in response. I just don't think I should really tell you what she said. Too much....very bad name calling. "Gosh, Fangy, she's your sister, tell her to knock it off." Lissa said, emphasizing the sister.

"Just ignore her." I said, and snaked my arms around Lissa's waist. She giggled and her eyes lingered on my lips.

"So, Fang. What do you want to do today?" she said, still looking at my lips.

"Well, I don't know. What shall we do?" I asked with a forced smile.

Lissa immediately went into hyper mode, and attacked me, slamming me against the wall. She kissed me and I heard slamming of doors. "What the-! Oh." I pulled away and Max ran out.

"Hold on." I muttered to Lissa. She held on to me arm. "Don't go after her!" she said.

I ignored Lissa and went after Max.

**Max pov**

I ran outside as soon as I saw Fang pinned up against the wall and Lissa all over him. When I heard the thunk I didn't even think about what it would be. I just ran into Fang's room, and there they were. Getting all goo-goo over each other...

I flew across to the park I was at with Fang last night. After finding the spot we were at, I flew down and stopped. My wings tucked in and I sat on the log.

_"Hey Fang  
__I know looks can be deceiving  
__But I know I saw a light in you_

_As we walked, we were talkin  
__I didn't say half the things I wanted to _

_Of all the girls tossin rocks at your window  
__I'll be the one waiting there  
__Even when It's cold_

_Hey Fang, boy you might have me believin  
__I don't always have to be alone_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an Angel  
__Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
__Come feel this magic I've been feelin since  
__I met you _

_Can't help it if there's no one else..._

_Mmm I can't help myself. _

_Mmm Mmm  
__Mmm Mmm"_

That was the first half of Hey Fang. Another song I will be singing on Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

**What do you guys think:**

**Bring Me To Life by Evanescence or Tiny Hearts by Flyleaf?**

**PICK!**

* * *

So, it turns out Fang had followed me to the spot on the log. Luckily, he did NOT hear my sing that song. Phew! We went back home eventually, and Lissa Pizza (her hair is red like the pizza sauce and Lissa Pizza kinda rhymes, so I decided to start calling her that) had left, but left a note for Fang.

We found sleeping arrangements. Nudge would bunk with Ella in my room, (they really like my room because of my huge window and big bed) Iggy and Fang would share, Gazzy had his room (no one wanted to have nose damages) and I had Fang's room.

So, I took control of that. Around midnight, when I was sure Fang wasnt' awake, I got on his laptop and went to his blog website.

_So, Max went on a date with Sam again. I can't believe it. She had fun, too. She went to a concert, and I followed her there __with my girlfriend Lissa. Lissa wasn't so happy about it. But, hey, I didn't want Sam sticking his lips all over Max's lips. So, I got __in the car, Miss Red Haired Wonder called me, and I had to pick her up and take her with me. Yes, even I call her Red Haired __Wonder now. In case some of you don't remember from years ago when we were on the run, that was what Max called Lissa. _

_Every time I try to even talk to Max, things get weird with me. I could tell she's acting strange, too, but not like me. I can't tell __you all what I feel about her yet, but I will soon. Once I get it all figured out. For now, I'll be making out with Sticky Lips. (Isn't it a wonder __how I come up with all of these names for Lissa?) _

_See you all soon_

_-Fang_

I read through today's entry. I read it over and over. What did he feel about me? I went through some of the comments that were left by fangirls.

**(I am making one of these up)**

_Fangirl101 says_

_OMFG Fang, you know you can have ME anytime, just in case- ;)_

_Flyleaf12345 says_

_Just go for it, and tell Max how you feel, whether its 'I hate you' or 'I love you', but hopefully its the second one..._

_Fang not Fnick says_

_Ya know, Fang, you can just try and tell her without her even knowing it, just try talking to her and somehow start joking around about __family and then be like "We aren't actually family, so even _we _could get together" Simple._

I closed the laptop and slid it onto the ground. I could hear the girls shuffling around in the other room. My door-well, Fang's door creaked open, but it was Fang's head that peaked in.

"Ah, caught in the act." he whispered. He came in and closed the door.

"Yes, you are. What are you doing awake so late?" I asked, looking at the clock's green glowing numbers say 1:38 am.

"The question is, what are you?" he asked.

I shrugged and made room for him to sit on the bed. He took a seat and leaned back on the headboard. "I couldn't sleep." he finally said after a while. I grunted to show that I was listening. He continued. "So I came in here to see if you were asleep, and if you were, I was going to grab my laptop and update my blog-" at this I smiled to myself- "and if you were awake, which you are, I would talk to you." he said.

"About what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Max, you know we're not family." he said, and I choked on my own spit. I sat up and faced him.

"Keep going. Yes, I know we're not actually related. Except Angel and Gazzy." I said quickly.

"Well, I was just thinking about that, and uh.... Max, I really have to tell you something. Really important and it can't wait-"

Nudge and Ella ran in.

"Hey Max- and Fang? Well, there's a shooting star outside! Come look!" they said, and we followed them downstairs, where the boys and my mom were already. They were outside, and I could see neighbors coming out. Shooting stars were VERY rare here, like maybe one every few years.

"Make a wish, guys." Angel whispered to everyone. I closed my eyes and made my wish. The most obvious wish- Fang would finally realize what my songs are about. About ten seconds of murmuring and shuffling around, we went back inside the house.

"I have never seen a shooting star! Except for once when we were flying, when we were on the run, and I saw one. We were landing and it was right there." Nudge said.

"What did you wish for, sweetie?" I asked.

"That we would defeat Itex. And be a real family." she said.

I sighed and ruffled her hair. "Well, it took a few months, but we did it." I told her. "Okay, let's all go back to bed." I said and headed upstairs to Fang's room. I turned around to close the door, and since the room Fang was sleeping with Iggy was right next door, I saw him hesitate, then turn the handle and go in.

Iggy came up right after that, and rolled his eyes at me before going in. I smiled and went into the room. The last thing I remebered before falling asleep was 'Fang was going to tell me something, and I was going to like it.'

* * *

Fang's hand was stroking my face, gently and soothingly. My eyes fluttered open and his face was right there. "Morning, sunshine." he said with a small smile. I looked outside, and it was dark.

"Morning?" I asked. The whole scene was wonderful, and my cracking voice ruined it. Fang smiled and nodded.

"Of course," he said, and pulled me up from the bed. He had on his usual black t-shirt with some stupid saying on it and black skinny jeans, and I had my hair in a braid, and wearing a pale purple nightgown. It ended right above the knees, and was spaghetti straps.

He pulled me close and his breath trailed down my neck. I shuddered at the feeling, and he pulled me even closer, his lips made a path up my neck, and across my jaw. His lips left a trail of heat. Then, his figure changed and he was Sam, licking his lips, hungry for my kisses.

Then it changed to Nick. Ya, Nick. He was smiling, and wearing his Linkin Park shirt, but this time it had a picture of me next to the logo. He reached out to me and took my hand. Then Lissa walked in, and by now I was like, 'WTF'. She smiled wryly and pulled Nick to her by the waist. Just as their lips met, Nick turned back into Fang, and they started a whole make-out session. I tried to yell at them to stop, but nothing came out of my mouth.

I sank to the ground, crying, but nothing helped, it was as if I wasn't there.

"Max, stop." Lissa pulled away and murmured. "It's okay, stop."

"Max, stop, your fine! Wake up!"

My eyes opened and there was pretty much the whole flock plus mom and Ella was there. My forehead was sweaty and I was breathing heavily. "Max, are you okay? You've been screaming for half an hour." Ella said.

I sat up and pulled my mom towards me. "Can you get me a cold rag and can I talk to you?" I asked quickly. She nodded and ordered Iggy to get a rag. She shooed out everyone else, although Fang refused to go.

"Please, she's fine, I'll send you in when I'm done." my mom said as she took the wet washrag from Iggy.

Fang finally left and I put the rag on my forehead. "Mom, I had a weird dream." I said. "Fang- well, Fang woke me up, and he... well, he turned into Sam, then Nick, this guy from my school. And then Lissa came in, and Nick turned into Fang, and they started their make-out session."

Mom urged me on. "Why were you screaming?" she asked.

"I...I don't know. I was screaming in my dream, too." I said. "I think I was scared." I confessed, and mom pulled me in for a hug.

"It's alright, honey. Why were you scared?" she asked.

"I don't want to lose Fang to Lissa." I said, and mom started stroking my hair.

After a few minutes of that, Fang knocked on the door impatiently. I laughed with my mom and she opened the door. Fang flew past her and closed the door behind him. I wiped my eyes and made room for him on the bed. He sat down and leaned against the headboard, then hugged me to his chest. The top half of my body was on top of him, and I sighed. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?" he asked.

"Probably not." I told him.

He chuckled and looked down at me. "Fine. But you'll tell me one day." he said.

"If you say so." I told him. I peeked a glance at him and he was looking at his laptop. "What?" I asked.

"I...I thought I left my laptop over there." he said, pointing to the night stand. I glanced at the nightstand, then at the laptop, and snuck a peek at Fang, who was raising his eyebrows at me.

I smiled. "Well, ya see, um, I... okay, so I got bored. And... decided...to... go on the Disney webste!" I said.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Oh, Max. You are such a little girl." he told me, then moved me so he could get up. I wiped my forehead and stood up. "By the way, breakfast is ready." he whispered, then headed for the door.

He opened it, and Ella, Nudge, Iggy, and Angel were huddled up, all with their right ears toward us. "So," Iggy said, standing up straight. "I hear breakfast is ready, so I'm just going to..." and with that he ran down.

Fang glanced at Ella. "Ya, like Iggy said, I need to..." and she ran down.

"Celest is..." Angel ran off.

That left us with Nudge. She looked at me, then Fang, then smiled. "Coming Dr. M!" she yelled, and ran.

I rolled my eyes and Fang glanced at me, and I think I saw a grin, and went to eat.

"Guess, what, Max! It's Friday! That means our big gig! And Sam's dad knows some guy that could make us big, like, the real deal, and he will be there tonight. Oh! I can't wait! How many songs are we performing? Like 5 or 6? OMFG I need to find my lucky sticks! And Iggy said he had to practice a few more notes to something. And Max! Oh, my, Max! Your voice better be your best tonight! And by the way, the place was moved to the dance. So we aren't singing at the club. We're gonna play your songs at the dance then another band is going to come on so we can hang out, and of course, talk to boys! Do you know how many guys asked me to the dance in the past week?"

"Enough to make my hand hurt?" Iggy asked.

Nudge looked at Iggy. "Why would your hand hurt?" she asked.

"Guys break girls hearts. That will be a lot of punching." he replied, and Gazzy nodded.

Nudge shook her head. "Anyways, like 7 did. Most of them on like Wednsday or something, and a few on Thursday, but I haven't said yes to any of them."

"Nudge." I warned. She shut her mouth and finished her eggs. I smiled and got up.

"I have to get ready. Angel might take me to the mall, well, technically I would be taking her, but she's helping me pick out an outfit." I told everyone, and went to my room to shower. Only one thing was on my mind: I knew Fang was going to be at the dance. To hear my songs.

**Sorry I took so long to update! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, 2 people voted for Tiny Hearts, 0 people voted for Bring Me To Life, and 3 people didn't vote. So, looks like ****we're doing Tiny Hearts by Flyleaf.**

I showered and curled my hair. For the dance, it was suggested that we wear dresses that people wore in the Renaissance since that's what we're learning about in history, so Angel had 'convinced' the sales clerk to let us 'borrow' a dress for me. Nudge had made her own. She spent the whole morning with Ella making it. Fang is just wearing an all black suit with a blood-red tie.

Iggy is wearing a regular black suit with white shirt. But he has an orange tie...typical Iggy.

Now, it's like 5:00 pm and I just finished putting bobby pins in my hair. The bobby pins were silver with light blue stones set in the ends. I slipped on my dress and my silver high heels the girls forced me to buy. Makeup was done by Ella, light blue nails were done by Nudge.

My dress was light blue, clinging to my body in all the right places, so it showed off my curves that I really didn't want to be shown off. It was longer in the back than in the front. **(pic in profile)**

Nudge had black flats and her dress was poofy. It was like a brick red with gold here and there. **(again, pic in profile. their both ****very beautiful dresses)**

Her hair was in two pigtails, curled.

Ella was staying home, since she didn't go to our school. I finished up with my light pink lip gloss Ella insisted I put on, then opened my door. Angel ran down and I heard her clear her throat. "Presenting, Maximum Ride" she said.

"Angel, I'm going to kill you." I hissed, and went down. I turned the corner, and came into view of everybody. My mom gasped, Sam was there, and he looked surprised. Iggy was grinning, Gazzy whistled, which I rolled my eyes at, Nudge and Ella squealed, Angel turned around to face me and her eyes widened.

Last, I looked at Fang. His eyes were closed, and he was looking down. He finally looked up and took in a sharp breath. He smiled at me, and I blushed.

"Okay, let's go. Get the attention away from me." I told them, and took Sam's hand. He led us out to his car, where his dad was waiting.

"Hey, kids. My, Max. you look stunning." his dad said, starting the car.

"Wait! Wait!" my mom yelled, running to the car. How embarrassing. "I didn't get pictures. Come inside, you too, Mr....." she said.

"Just call me Angelo." he said, and followed us back into the house.

First, she took a picture of Iggy. Then Iggy, Fang, Nudge, and me, then me and Nudge. After the four of us, she did me and Sam, who by the way, was just wearing a tux like Iggy's. Then Lissa came in, and her and Fang took a few pictures. Lissa was wearing a dark blue dress with puffy sleeves, and it went down to the floor. **(again, in my profile) **Her bright red hair was braided and it went over her shoulder.

"Max, Fang, could you..." mom didn't need to finished before I gave her alarmed eyes and shook my head slightly. "Aw, c'mon, Max. Fang, get in there." she urged, and pushed us together. Fang glanced at me, then placed his arm around my waist. My breath caught in my throat and it didn't come out until after the picture.

"Let's roll." Angelo said. We all went and somehow fit into his car. The ride there was simple. Iggy in the passenger seat, Nudge behind him, and they started there own conversation, I sat next to Nudge, and Sam sat next to me. Me and Sam started a conversation about the band and I told him how nervous I was.

"I don't know if I can do it." I whispered, and glanced at Lissa and Fang in the row behind us. Typical, I thought, they were making out.

"Max, come on. So far, he thinks their for me. When he finds out they are for him, he'll....just never see it coming." Sam told me.

"I don't know..." I said as we pulled up to the school. We all got out and decided to call Angelo or mom when we were ready to go home.

First Nudge skipped in and joined Desiree on the dance floor, then Lissa dragged Fang in, and I went backstage with Iggy. "We're all hooked up, you just have to tell us what song your going to play, then we can start. Let me get Nudge." he said.

He did that and five quick minutes later we were ready and the curtains pulled back.

I heard whistles and comments on my dress. "Hey, Max! Never seen you that beautiful!" I heard, along with "Oh my, is that the Ride girl?" and "I know who my next playmate is." I shuddered at the last comment.

"The first song is Tiny Hearts." I said, and Nudge and Iggy started the instruments.

_"Tiny heart, stuck inside yourself  
When will you open up for me?  
I love you so, I wanna meet you again  
Before one of us must go._

_Your lips touched every hand but mine  
If you choose me, I'm waiting for you  
If you choose me, I'm waiting for you  
Always Waiting_

_Tiny heart, you're not by yourself  
When will you recognize the beat?  
Of my own heart, grieving in your hand  
You crush me when you run that way._

_Your lips touched every hand but mine  
If you choose me, I'm waiting for you  
If you choose me, I'm waiting for you  
Always Waiting_

_You will never know what you have done to me  
And you will never know losing love for me  
You will never know a single day alone._

_Tiny heart, stuck inside yourself  
When will you open up?_

_Your lips touched every hand but mine  
If you choose me, I'm waiting for you  
If you choose me, I'm waiting for you  
Always Waiting_

_When you choose me, I'm waiting for you.  
Always waiting._

Everybody cheered.

I smiled and looked around. Sam was at the front clapping with Nick, Desiree was hanging out with some guys, which I was guessing was her and Nudge's dates. Fang was in the corner arguing with Lissa. I took a deep breath and stared at the microphone.

"Um, this, uh, this next song is about a friend of mine." I said, then whispered to Iggy and Nudge the song.

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset,  
__goin off about somethin that you said  
__'Cause she doesn't get you humor like I do._

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night,  
__listening to the kind of msic she doesn't like  
__and she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
__dreamin 'bout the day, where you wake up and find  
__that what you lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
__been here all along so why can't you see,  
__you belong with me,  
__you belong with me_

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
__I can't help thinkin this is how it ought to be,  
__Laughin on the park bench, thinkin to myself,  
__Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town  
__I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
__You say your fine I know you better than that  
__Hey, whatcha doin with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers,  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreamin about the day, where you wake up and find  
__that what your lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
__been here all along so why can't you see  
__You belong with me, _

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Fang had looked over at me from Lissa. I licked my lips then muttered the next song to Nudge and Iggy. "We're gonna need the DJ." Iggy  
said then left the stage. **(remember, i changed this one up a bit)**

_My state of mind  
has kind of got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'm trying to find  
a way that I could get to you  
I just wanna get to you_

_I just want to...to get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now  
you're all around  
with you I can breath_

_Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine_

_Until your mine_

_All lonely inside  
I can only hear your voice  
ringing through the noise  
I can find my mind  
keeps on coming back to you  
yeah always back to you_

_Wanting something out of reach  
it's killing me  
and you're all I see yeah_

_All I see!_

_Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine_

_Won't rest_

_Yes I'm wondering  
if we were meant to be  
forget about wanting to soar  
I'm ready to begin  
our waiting has to end  
right now  
too late  
I've got to find a way yeah yeah_

_I just have  
To find  
A way!_

_A way!_

_Mine  
until you're mine  
until you're mine  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I wont rest until you're mine_

_My state of mind  
is finding all the best from me  
I need you next to me_

More cheering from the crowd. This was more of a dance version of the Demi Lovato song Until Your Mine. I let out a huge breath and  
glanced at Sam, who was clapping and looking at Fang. I resisted looking at Fang and continued with another song.

"Just a few more songs tonight." I told everyone.

This is the song that I was most nervous about singing.

_Mmmmmm......  
Mmmmmm......  
Yeah  
Hey Fang, I know looks can be decievin'  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossin' rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waitin' there even when it's cold  
Hey Fang boy, you might have me believing that I don't always have to be alone_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so...  
Come feel this magic I've been feelin' since I flew with you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmmm....  
I can't help myself  
Mmmmm........  
Mmmmm........_

_Hey Fang I've been holding back this feelin'  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I'd seen it all so I thought that I'd never see nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk  
The way you talk  
The way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Fang why are people always leavin'  
I think you and I should stay the same_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so...  
Come feel this magic I've been feelin' since I flew with you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmmm....  
I can't help myself  
Mmmmmm......  
Mmmmmm......_

_They're dimming the street lights you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waitin' alone out  
So come on and come out and pull me near  
And shine, shine, shine..._

_Hey Fang I could give you  
fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose  
Oh all those other girls...  
Well, their beautiful, but would they write a song for you?_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so...  
Come feel this magic I've been feelin' since I flew with you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmmm....  
I can't help myself  
If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so...  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I flew with you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmmm....  
I can't help myself  
Mmmmm......  
Myself  
Mmmmmmm......  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself  
Oh, oh, ohhhh....  
Mmmmmm......  
Mmmmm......  
Mmmmmmm......  
Mmmmmmm......  
MmmmMmmm...._

Nudge went to go get water and Iggy gave me a pat on the back. "That it?" he asked, and I nodded.

I looked into the crowd to see everyone staring at Fang, who was staring at me. My voice caught in my throat and I ran off the stage  
and outside. "Max!" Nudge yelled, and ran after me.

I sat on the curb and tears drizzled down my face. It was cold and I shivered. "Max, what's wrong? You got to sing." Nudge said.  
She sat down next to me and hugged me.

"That's the problem. I actually agreed to sing at the dance. The whole school knows I love Fang now!" I said, and heard footsteps behind  
us.

"Wow. You...you really love me?"

I jumped up and stared at Fang for a long time, and Nudge pushed me toward Fang before running inside. I looked at the ground, then  
nodded. "Aw, Max. Why didn't you say something before?" he asked, and lifted my chin up. I shrugged. "Are you going to talk to me?" he asked.

I shook my head.

Fang sighed. "Well, it's time I talk. I really love you too, Max."

I was stunned. My eyes widened and I couldn't help but grin. Fang took a few steps closer and we were close enough to hug. Or more.  
"Really?" I asked. Fang smiled and pulled me in to a hug. I snaked my arms around his neck and held on.

Fang loosened his grip enough to slightly pull away, and whispered, "I have always _hated _Lissa." And with that, he kissed me. His  
hand went to my cheek, and my fingers knotted in his hair. He pulled away for a second, and I tapped the tip of my nose on his  
chin. He chuckled and connected our lips together again.

I laughed and it started raining, like in the movies, the people finally kiss and then it rains on them, but they continue kissing. Well,  
that's pretty much what we did. Almost everyone at the dance was outside clapping and whistling. Lissa trudge over to us and tapped Fang  
on the shoulder.

"Please excuse me, but, um, YOUR MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled.

Fang grinned without looking away from me. "Not anymore." he said. Lissa looked shocked, and slowly, she retreated back to the gym.

After more clapping and pats on the back, we all went inside the gym, soaked. But the DJ came on and played some cool songs. Me and  
Fang sat in a corner at one of the tables and talked.

"So, all this time, I was in my room trying to get my feelings out in a song, and there you were kissing Lissa and pretending it was me?"  
I asked him after he told me he imagined Lissa was me sometimes. Fang shrugged and took my hands in his.

"The point is, we eventually got together." he said.

"True."

"I say we dance." he told me, and my mid went blank.

"Um, I don't think so." I said with a forced laugh.

"Aw, come on. It would be fun to watch two bird brains try and dance." Fang said, tugging at my arm. I sighed and  
followed. "You are such a dork." I muttered.

"Ready?" he asked, and placed his hands on my hips.

"No." I said, resting my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Okay." he whispered.

We danced slowly, even though the song was really fast. I felt Fang take a deep breath and let it out. "This feels much better than  
dancing with the Red-Haired...I mean with Lissa." he corrected.

I tilted my head up to look at him. "Too late. Busted." I said with a smile. Fang shrugged it off and kissed my hair.

"You look really good in that dress." he told me. "And with your hair like that."

"Thanks. And you look very sexy in your usual black attire." I said.

Fang chuckled and held me closer. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

* * *

After the dance mom had picked us all up -minus Lissa- and she got the whole story with Fang and me. Ella was there, too.

This time Ella got the passenger seat, Sam sat in between Iggy and Nudge in the first row of back seats, and me and Fang got  
our own privacy in the last row.

I took my heels off and threw them at Nudge, who lectured me for ruining them with the rain, then took the bobby pins out of  
my hair. Fang was sitting by the window and I had laid down across the seats with my head in Fang's lap, and soon darkness  
scooped me up._  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in my bed, and glanced at the clock. 1 in the morning. My dress from the dance was still on, so I quickly changed  
into black pajama pants and a tank top. I combed through my messy hair then brushed my teeth. While washing my face, Fang  
came into the bathroom with his usual black basketball shorts and no shirt.

"Sorry. I have to go to the bathroom." he said drowsily. I shrugged and continued scrubbing my face in my room.

After he was done, he opened my bathroom door and invited me in. I went in and asked, "Was last night real?"

Fang smirked and kissed me with no warning. His lips were warm and soft, and his hands ran over my hips and behind my back.  
He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I take that as a yes." I said, then pulled away and wiped my face soap off of his chin and cheeks. He smiled and let me rinse my face.

"You fell asleep in the car, so I carried you to your room. I left you in your dress, since I figured you didn't want me to undress then dress  
you." he said. In my mind, all I could think was 'You could have undressed me,' but all I said was "Thanks."

He followed me to my room and sat on my bed. I picked up the guitar, but he took it away.

"It's my turn." he whispered, and started playing.

_Your who I'm thinking of,  
Girl you ain't my runner up,  
And no matter what your always number one_

_My prized possession,  
One and only,  
Adore you, girl I want ya,  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you_

_Your my special little lady,  
The one that makes me crazy,  
Of all the girls I've ever known,  
It's you, it's you_

_My favorite, my favorite,  
My favorite, My favorite Girl,_

_It's you.._

Fang set the guitar down and pulled me into his lap. "Just the simple handiwork of the one and only...Justin Bieber." he told me.

I laughed and pulled the covers up over us, though that didn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine. Fang wrapped his arms around  
me and darkened our circle with his wings closing around us. "Better?" he asked. His breath tickled my neck and I shivered once  
again while trying to tell him that it was much better.

"Hm. What would help?" he asked nobody in particular.

His face brightened and he looked at me, and smiled. A light flew through his eyes and he leaned down to kiss me, or so I thought.  
I got all excited, thinking I would get a kiss, but instead, he started tickling me, and I couldn't help but roll around and laugh. I laughed loud,  
too. He continued, and I rolled off the bed. My knee hit the floor pretty hard, and after a minute, the bedroom door opened, and the whole  
flock and Ella and mom were looking at me, on the ground, facing Fang, who was hovering over me, and his hands were on my stomach,  
right where my tank top started to pull up.

"Fantastic." I muttered, then got up. "Mom, Ella, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, first off, we have too many people in this family, second,  
it was so not what it looked like." I explained.

"Mm Hmm." Nudge said, eyebrows raised.

"It wasn't." Angel confirmed. "They were messing around."

"Okay. Well be quiet, you two." mom said and made everybody go back to bed. I sighed and climbed back into my bed, Fang right behind  
me. He shivered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Your right. It's cold." he said, and pulled the blanket around both of us.

Pretty soon we fell asleep with my hand on his chest from tracing his abs, (8 pack, by the way) and one of his hands resting in my hair while  
the other was holding my waist closer to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Probably the last chapter until after the holidays. There is a lot of drama in this one.**

When I woke up, Fang really was stroking my face. It wasn't any dream. His finger ran over my cheek, then my chin, and traced my upper lip. I kept my eyes closed, even though I could tell he knew I was awake. "Morning." he said.

"Mmmm." I groaned. "I don't want it to be morning."

Fang kissed the top of my head and pulled me out of the bed with him. He held me bridal style, and sat at the edge of the bed. "I say we go walk around. Like...wherever you want to go." he told me.

I kept my eyes closed and wrapped my arms around his neck. My head rested on his chest and I groaned again. "I'm too sleepy." I told him. I opened one of my eyes to look at him. His expression was....beyond beautiful. He was grinning from ear to ear, he was fully awake, heck, even his breath smelled good. It smelled like...

"Chocolate." I whispered. He raised an eyebrow, but I shrugged. "So....why all glowy today?" I asked, opening both eyes.

He sighed. "I'm finally with you." My breath caught in my throat and I kissed his neck softly. He continued. "I've been waiting for... well, since we came back to Virginia. Max, that's 3 years. And finally I realize all this time, you've been waiting too."

I smiled, and a single tear ran down my cheek. Fang frowned. "What did I do?" he asked, pulling away.

I laughed at his expression. "Nothing. Everything. I'm crying because I'm happy." I said.

He leaned his forehead against mine and grinned. "You know I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you." he told me.

"I know." I whispered to him.

"Hey, sleepyheads, time for breakfast." Ella said after a few minutes of quiet, which scared us both, so we jumped away from each other and I fell out of Fang's embrace.

"ELLA!" I yelled down the hall. All I got in return was a giggle. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "So, how about the park." I said.

"What?" Fang asked.

"You wanted some alone time with me, and I choose the park." I reminded him.

He took my hand and we headed downstairs. "Fine with me." Fang said.

"Look, it's the lovebirds." Iggy said, and Gazzy made a heart in the air with his fingers. I hit them both in the back of their heads and sat down to eat.

"Well, what do we have here, a couple of dopey kids in love." Nudge added, and Ella suppressed a smile.

"Pancakes." mom said and handed everyone a pile of pancakes. She glanced at me and Fang, then mouthed "my room after breakfast." So, I had a bad feeling about this. I think she was going to give us That Talk. I dug in and noticed Angel hadn't said a word.

"Angel, are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Lissa stopped by late last night while you two were in Max's room." she said. "She said she wanted to make sure Fang knew he was making a big mistake." At that sentence, Fang's grip around my hand tightened. "I read her mind, Max. She wants revenge. And she's good at getting revenge."

Everyone had stopped eating and were staring at either me and Fang, or Angel. I was speechless, and Fang cleared his throat. "Well, we don't need to worry about that now. Angel, could you, just every once in a while, check her thoughts? See what she's up to?" he asked.

Angel nodded and skipped up the stairs to her room. After a while, everyone was done and had went back to the living room or bedroom. I brushed me teeth and hair, then put on my favorite skinny jeans, and a brown tank top. I slipped my UCLA sweater over and put on my converse.

I met Fang downstairs, him wearing the usual black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. This time, he had on his black leather jacket. And his all black converses. We went to my mom's room and sat on her bed.

"Okay, you both know why your here." mom said. We nodded. "Then do I really have to talk to you?" she asked. I shook my head and Fang shrugged. "Well, I won't then, since I know Jeb gave the Talk to you two and Iggy a long time ago. But just...be careful. Please. We have enough people in this family." she told us.

I rolled my eyes and hugged her. "Mom, we're always careful. Don't worry." I said. Mom patted my shoulder and let us go.

We left and walked to the park. "There's not a lot of people out." I said.

"It's cold outside, nobody wants to come out." Fang said. It was cold. We climbed a little kid toy that had a little bridge and slides. We stood at the top next to one of the slides. Probably no one could see us because of where we were standing, unless you actually came up.

"Max," Fang started.

"Hm?"

"I...uh...hm. You could never realize how glad I am that we're finally together. I can't tell you how much I love you." he said.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Then show me how much you love me." I said with a smile.

He took my face in his hands and our noses brushed together. He grinned and my lips parted, waiting for him to come at me. I stepped as close as possible to his body and put my hands over his, which were still on my cheeks. He brushed his lips on my forehead, then on my lips.

"Max," he whispered.

"Yes?" My eyes fluttered closed.

"I want to kiss you," he told me. "kiss you until you faint."

"Go ahead. Try." I dared. He smiled against my lips and started kissing me. My arms found their way to his hair, and he moved his hands so that they were around my waist. He leaned against the railing, and I leaned against him. My phone started ringing. It was the song 'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3. I ignored it and started taking in big breaths. It stopped ringing, but then started again. Fang found it in my back pocket and pulled it out. I heard a clink, and guessed he let it fall onto the platform. I started getting lightheaded, but didn't pull away.

My phone started ringing for the third time, and that's when I gave up and let go of Fang. He sighed and I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Max, it's Sam."

"Goodbye."

"No! Max, wait, what are you doing right now?"

"Well, I _was _having the best day of my life. Then you called."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. What do you want?"

"Another song."

My mind blanked. I got what I needed, why did we need another song? "Um, Sam, what the hell would it be about?" I asked.

"I don't know. But a record company heard your songs at the dance, and they could make you big. The real deal." he said.

"And I'm guessing you already told Iggy and Nudge." I guessed.

There was sigh at the other end. "Yes."

"Well, write a song." I told him.

"I need help! They need another one by next week,and then they'll introduce you to what's called a _radio_. A radio station. You'll be famous. You can keep the band name, the people in the band. If you agree, they could start making a CD with the songs you already have. Including Until Your Mine Remix. It'll be the 'Xpeiremented version'. Get it?"

"Sam, if I could slap you in the face right now, I would." I told him.

"Whatever. I'll meet up with Iggy and we'll figure it out."

I shut the phone and ran a hand through my hair. "Sam wants another song for a record company place thing." I explained.

"He interrupted us to tell you that?" Fang asked, obviously furious. I shrugged and started walking back down. Fang followed me, then we went to a bench and sat down. "Are you going to agree?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "I don't know, maybe. I'm not sure. Nudge and Iggy would love being famous, but that means going on tour and leaving home for weeks at a time. That's a long time not seeing you....and mom and Ella. And Gazzy and Angel." I added. "I don't know if I could handle the publicity. I can see it now, 'Flying kids become a band' and 'Extra, Extra! Watch the mutant freaks sing!'"

Fang laughed and rolled his eyes. "Max, your so overdramatic."

I stuck out my tongue. And what happened next was not what I was expecting.

Once I stuck my tongue out, Fang glanced at it, then leaned forward and grabbed it with his teeth. I gasped and blinked a few times. Fang looked just as shocked as I was. He let go, pecked me on the lips, and stood up. "Time to go home." he mumbled.

I silently followed him.

We got home and I went straight to my room. I could hear Nudge, Ella, and Angel in Nudge's room listening to music. Iggy and Gazzy were for sure making something explosive in the backyard. Mom was who knows where. Fang went to his room.

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling for almost an hour.

I bolted up and grabbed a notepad. A pen in one hand and my cell in the other, I started writing lyrics down. Finally he picked up.

"I knew you would call." he said.

"Sam, I'm going to ignore that and tell you to come here right away." I said and shut the phone.

I knocked on Fang's door. "Fang, open up." I said. He opened the door and let me in. "Can I use your laptop?" I asked, already having it in my hands. He nodded and followed me to my room.

"How do you get to the music maker thing?" I asked, booting it up.

Fang grabbed the laptop and went into the start menu. He had gotten this thing that cost like $200, and you can make music with it. Different beats and drums and noises. "Thanks." I mumbled and looked out the window. "Let Sam in." I ordered, shooing Fang away.

A few seconds later, I heard Fang open the front door. "Hey, Fang!" Sam said, probably trying to shake Fang's hand.

"Max is in her room." Fang replied coldly, and led Sam up.

I grinned as Sam came in and set him in the chair. I started up some beats and kept adding to it. "What's this for?" he asked.

"Listen." I told him. Fang leaned against the door frame. I took a deep breath and-

"_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby_

_You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah_

_And it takes my breath away (Every time)  
What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby_

_When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby_

_Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Bay bay baby_

_Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Everything baby comes naturally"_

Sam clapped and Fang smiled-something he's been doing a lot lately-and clapped too. I grinned and stopped the music on the laptop.  
"Do you think that will work for this company? Because I think it's perfect." I told Sam.

"I think they'll love it." Sam said with a lopsided smile that most girls would die for, but I've got my own smiley man.

"Great. Nudge can help with the beats and Iggy can...Iggy can do a lot of things." I said.

"They want a music video." Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

Sam sighed and shifted in the seat. "I might have forgot to mention that part."

"Ya think?" I said, rubbing my eyes. "All right. Talk to your dad." I said, and made him leave. I turned to Fang. "Did _you _like my song?"  
I asked. Fang walked over to me and rubbed his hands over my arms.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Because I wrote it." I mumbled.

Fang's eyebrows knitted together. "Whats wrong with your writing skills?" he asked.

"I suck."

"You do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"We sound like little kids, Max."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do- yes we do." I sighed. "But I don't write the best songs." I told Fang.

There was some sort of hardness in Fang's eyes, but it went away. "To me, you write the best songs in the universe." he assured me. "There's nothing better than to have your name in a song. And when that name is said by the best person in the world, well, how could life get any better?"

"Fang, where did this emotional guy come from? Are you sick?" I asked, and put my hand up to his forehead.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm fine. And so are you." I bit my lip and leaned into Fang. He hugged me for a long time, then kissed the top of my head. "Your my Max." he whispered.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Your my Fang. Or Nick. Or Fnick. Whichever you prefer." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and caught my lips with his. I stopped in mid-kiss and put my hands on my hips. "Why are you so good at kissing? How many times have you actually kissed Lissa?" I asked.

"Not many. I'm not good from practice, I'm just a natural kisser. Born with the perfect lips. Which, by the way, should be on yours." he reminded me, smirking.

I laughed. "Please, the only way your going to be kissing these pretty things, is if you tell the truth. How many girls have you kissed, other than me?" I asked him.

He mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Could, uh, you repeat that?" I asked.

"Four, okay!" he yelled, sitting on my bed. I cringed back at his sudden moodswing. I stepped back a few feet and stayed there. "I'm sorry I asked." I said quietly, and went downstairs.

"Hey, Max. What's going on?" Iggy asked.

"Fang is what's going on."

"That sounded way more gross than it needed to." Iggy told me, then hugged me. Iggy always had a soft spot. "What happened?" he asked.

I sighed and hugged back. "He got mad at me because I asked him how many girls other than me he's kissed. He yelled at me." I said. "He's kissed four other girls. I don't really care, well, I'd sure like to know who the other three are, but I wasn't going to yell at him or anything. But he got all mad at me, and I didn't mean to make him mad. And how could we....Angel said we were soulmates. How could that be possible, if we can't even ask a few questions about our past relationships? We used to be on the run, fighting evil, I can take most of the things that come at me."

Iggy rubbed my back. "Max, the one thing you never do is ask a guy about other girlfriends. That's just weird. And awkward. But with Fang, it's different, because...because he really misses hanging out with you. Like when we were in the E shaped house. You two just hung out. Now, almost 4 years later, things have changed a bit. One of those things are his feelings. Give him time to adjust to what you two have become, then start asking things."

I nodded and pulled out of the hug. I walked upstairs to my room, only to find it empty. I went to Fang's room and opened the door.

He was sitting on his bed, facing a plain grey wall with a hole in it. A hole that looked like it had been punched through. I crawled onto his bed and sat behind him. My arms snaked around his neck and I hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry." I said.

Fang held on to my arms and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound mad. I wasn't mad at you. I heard your conversation with Iggy down there. Max, it's really hard to be mad at you."

I smiled and cleared my mind. "I forgive you." I said. "I just want to know who those girls are." I said.

"Lissa, for one. This girl named JJ, I kissed once. Just once. Some chic named...uh..."

"You kissed a girl and-"

"Yes, and I liked. The taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl, just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it."

We both looked at the door to see Gazzy standing there with a phone. "Sorry, too caught up in the moment. Phone's for you, EMOtional. Get, it, get it?" Gazzy snickered and tossed the phone to Fang.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?" Fang said. "Oh. Ya. Hey....sure no problem, let me just dump the girl I'm in love with to be with a girl who would dump me in two seconds....ya I'm not that stupid, Lissa.....No way.....kay bye," he said and threw the phone on the dresser.

"Anyways. I kissed her and forgot her name. So, the last girl's name was Rebecca. We were at a party and some guy dared me to kiss her in front of Lissa. Turns out, Lissa has some pretty wicked punches." Fang said.

I rolled my eyes and sat on Fang's lap. "Well, how did you end up kissing the last girl?" I asked.

"I told you, a dare."

"Nope. The last person that you've kissed today." I said.

Fang smirked. "I ended up kissing her, with my charming good looks, my trusty steed, and my coat of amor." he said.

I snorted. "First of all, your looks aren't charming, their...we'll get to that later. Second do you even know what a steed is? And third, you wouldn't wear armor for a thousand bucks."

"Okay...how about I ended up kissing her with my ability to charm her?" he guessed.

I thought about that one. "Okay." I said, and leaned into him.


	10. Chapter 10

A month after me and Fang got together, I turned 18. I know, scary. That means I'm an adult, I can move out if I wanted to, and that means Fang will be 18 soon, and if you know Fang, you will know that he will go crazy with the drinking. And I was getting twitchy. I knew Lissa was up to something with her 'revenge'. She has been watching me like a cat with the mouse. Guess who's the mouse.

Right. Me.

Fang and I walked to the lunch table, and his fingers intertwined with mine. I sat down first with my tray, and he sat next to me. "Ah, the lovebirds choose to sit here today." Nick said, sliding in next to Desiree.

"Ya," she said. "Shouldn't you be behind the buildings making out?" My eyes narrowed at her, and she grinned. Nudge kept quiet, but I could already hear the comments in her mind. "Anyways, Max, happy birthday." Desiree said cheerfully, handing me a small box.

I pushed it away. "No, it's okay. Really."

"Aw, Come on! Please, Max?" she begged, and I shook my head.

"Dezzy, I don't want anything. It's just another day. I'm getting old, and why should we celebrate that?" I asked.

She smirked. "You tried that last year. Open it." she ordered. I sighed and took the paper wrapped box. I shook it and pulled on the string. The green bow came undone and I tied it around Fang's wrist. He smiled and put and arm around me.

I slowly kissed him on the cheek and when I pulled away, Desiree and Nudge both glared at me. Iggy and Sam walked up with notebooks and watched us. "What's going on?" Iggy asked. Sam eyed the bow around Fang's wrist and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Max is taking forever to open Desiree's gift." Nick said.

Iggy smiled and Sam sighed.

I rolled my eyes and bit my lip. My fingers pried open the corner of the paper, and I pulled it off. It was a small brown box that looked like it would have junk in it. As soon as I opened it, I gasped. I knew Desiree had a lot of money herself, but I didn't know she had enough to buy a tennis bracelet.

Fang's grin was huge, but went away when I sucked in a sob that screamed to come out. "We all pitched in. It's really from Fang." Iggy said.

"She doesn't like it, guys." Fang whispered.

I shook my head, and hugged Fang. "I love it." I told him. "It's the most special thing I could have got in the world." After a second, I added, "actually, it's the second best thing."

Fang kissed my forehead. "What's the best thing?" he asked.

"Guess." I told him, then pecked him on the lips.

I stood up and hugged Nudge and Desiree. Then Iggy opened up his arms, and I fell into them. "Well, you know, we helped too." Nick said, and Sam smiled.

I laughed. "I know you guys didn't help, but I'll give you a hug anyway."

I gave them each a hug, and Sam held on a little longer than I wanted.

Nudge helped me put the bracelet, then I hugged Fang again. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard the girls chant, "kiss kiss kiss kiss!", so Fang tilted me over, like the prince does to his princess in the movies, and connected our lips.

They squealed, and the guys sighed, and I could picture them looking away.

I could also picture Lissa coming at me with a knife.

At that thought, I was about to cut the kiss, but Fang could feel me start to pull away, so he held on tighter. I smiled against his lips.

"Hey, none of that here! At home!"

We pulled away from each other, and the teacher was walking toward us. I stood up straight and stepped away from Fang. Sam and Nick had silently ran away, Iggy was deciding whether to follow or stay with the flock, Desiree had already chosen to run with them, and Nudge was holding Iggy by the ear to make sure he didn't leave.

"School is a place of learning, not a place if snogging all over each other. Lunch is almost over, so get going!" she said, and eyed Iggy and Nudge. After a huff, she walked off.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and Iggy and Nudge escaped.

Fang glanced at me, and we looked around. Pretty much everyone inside was looking at us. I waved awkwardly, grabbed my tray and backpack, and pulled Fang out of the cafeteria with me. "Okay, that was embarrassing." I said.

Fang shrugged. "I guess. I got caught with Lissa all the time."

"Really? When?" I asked.

He sighed, "Oh I don't know, it seems to be during first period. I always seem to hear the trashcan breathing by room 303." he said, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

My eyes widened and I felt my neck heat up, and it spread to my cheeks. "You knew that was me?" I asked.

He smiled. "I always did."

I crossed my arms and turned away from him. Fang sighed. "Max." His breath was hot on my neck. My shoulder twitched and his breath got hotter. I spun around and cupped his cheeks in my hands.

"Fang." I said.

He grinned. My lips made a trail along his jaw, and I stopped at the corner of his mouth. "You have somewhere to be." I whispered. At that I turned around and headed for the bathroom. I smiled at my resistance against starting a make out session with Fang. It was 12:43 pm and Fang said he joined some stupid club that starts at 12:45. He had been going for a week now.

"Yo, Max!" Nick said, running over to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to give you this." he said, handing me a picture frame. It was black and had a picture of me and Fang at the dance, and we were outside, in the rain, soaking wet, kissing. "I had a camera, and I was waiting for the right picture to be put in that." he told me, then patted me on the back.

"Thanks, Nick." I said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I appreciate it. But I have to go..." I said, already jogging to the bathroom.

After that, I had 10 minutes until lunch was over, and I decided to go check out this club Fang went to. It was right around the corner from my next class, so I looked around for Sam real quick. I spotted him by the benches with his friends.

"Hey, Sam!" I called.

He looked up and waved at me. "What's up?" he asked.

I ignored his friend...Jake...or Jack...or something like that, who was looking me up and down, and I tucked my hair behind my ear. "So, um, I was thinking, for the music video, maybe I would do that song I showed you, 'Naturally'. How 'bout it?" I asked.

Sam thought it through, and smiled. "Ya, cool. I'll let my dad know so he can tell the 'big guy'. Okay?"

I agreed and started my way to the club classroom. I got there and walked in. Sophomores and Seniors were everywhere, throwing paper airplanes, sitting on the desks and talking about their girlfriends or boyfriends, Sophomores showing off their new car keys, girls waiting in the corner of the room for a guy to come over and start a conversation.

This is not a club, I thought, looking for Fang. Nobody even realized somebody had come in. A tiny girl with purple pixie hair walked over and shook hands with me. "Hello, are you new? My name is Marissa."

I shook my head. "I'm not new, I'm looking for someone. My name is Max." I told her.

Her eyes widened. "You must be looking for Fang. He's over...oh boy. You know what, why don't you take a walk with me? Let's talk...where did you get that bracelet?"

I looked over to where Marissa was looking, but saw nobody in particular. Just a few guys, and a little further away, I saw Lissa, and she was talking to some guy that looked really familiar, although I couldn't see his face. "What? Oh boy what?" I asked.

Marissa shook her head and fluffed out her spikes in her hair. "Nothing. Just..." she pulled me away from where Lissa was with that guy... that guy... my eyes widened in horror as Lissa kissed the boy on the mouth. She kissed him just as I realized who that was.

I turned and ran out of the room, not giving a second glance at Marissa.

* * *

After school, I met up with Nudge, and she knew already what had happened. Everybody had been talking about Maximum Ride running full blast out of the famous room 269, heading for the bathrooms. Everyone had been talking about how Fang had walked in that room with Lissa not 5 minutes before Max.

Everyone was talking about how Fang was cheating on Max.

Nudge saw me and immediately wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I heard her yell at nosy passer byes, then pat my back. "Max, I'm so sorry. I should have known. I see Lissa go in there all of the time, but I hadn't realized Fang went in there too." she said.

I shrugged and pulled away in time to see Iggy and Nick walk up, both with mad faces. "Max, I want to let you know that I support you, always, but I know for a fact that Fang is not with Lissa." Iggy said.

"I have no proof of either, so I'm staying out of it." Nick told me. I nodded and gave him a half hug. He left for home and Iggy looked

over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Max, but I know it's the truth." Iggy said.

I sighed. "Well I don't." I told him and turned away.

Right behind me was the one and only, Fang. His eyes were dark, and sad. But I didn't give in, although my knees were getting weak. I walked around him and ignored his silent pleading all the way home.

Ella skipped over and looked at us all. Angel and Gazzy came out of their room to say hi, but I went straight up to my bedroom. Fang's door slammed shut about five seconds after mine did. I layed on my bed, not caring about homework at the moment. Mom walked in and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Max, honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

I sat up. "Fang."

"What happened?"

"He kissed Lissa. I saw it. Iggy says there's nothing to worry about, but I'm worrying!" I yelled, standing up and slamming my hand into the wall. It made an indentation, and I traced it. "Mom, I finally got what I've wanted for years, and he said he loved me. He said he loved me so much. I wouldn't think he would do that to me." I whispered.

My mom walked over and kissed the top of my head. "Sweetie, there are times when nothing goes how it was planned. This is one of them. Some people do things that you don't expect them to do. No matter how long you've known them." she said.

I turned to her and gulped. "Mom, Maximum Ride wouldn't cry about this. Maximum Ride would be punching Fang." I said.

Mom smiled. "Maximum Ride does things like that, but Valencia Martinez's first daughter would be sobbing her eyes out. It's okay, Max. You don't have to pretend anymore. Your just Max. Be a girl. Not a leader. Your not a leader anymore."

_Be a girl. Not a leader._

I sucked in a breath. "But..." I didn't get to finish. The tears came out and I cried into mom's shoulder. We stood there for what seemed like hours, but it was only about 15 minutes. I cried into her shoulder the whole time, feeling for once like a girl. I didn't think it would be so... easy. I didn't think it would feel this good to just be me.

**Fang pov **

I cracked open my door, and when I saw the coast was clear, I headed for Max's room. I wanted to tell her it was all a mistake. Lissa hadn't ever done that before, and she just happened to kiss me when Max came to look for me.

I swear to God, that I did not cheat on Max. But she doesn't believe that.

I went across the hall to her room and silently stood by the door. My hand was on the handle, but I heard Max talking.

"...got what I wanted for years, and he said he loved me. He said he loved me so much. I wouldn't think he would do that to me." she said faintly.

Her mom said something, then Max again. "Mom, Maximum Ride wouldn't cry about this. Maximum Ride would be punching Fang." I heard the sob in her throat, and I just wanted to barge in there and tell her everything is alright. I'll be by her side, I still love her, so so much. But obviously Max wouldn't want that anymore. Not after what she saw.

Another muffled response from her mom, but I did catch something: "You don't have to pretend anymore. Your just Max. Be a girl, not a leader. Your not a leader anymore."

After that, all I heard was crying. I was guessing it was Max. I had never heard her cry at all before, and I hated to be the reason she _was _crying. _God, Max. You don't know how much this hurts me. _I thought.

"Then why don't you apologize?"

Angel was standing behind me. Her face was sad.

"I can't just say sorry. It's not that simple." I told her.

"Yes it is. You just have to talk to her." she said, then skipped down the hallway.

I sighed, and released the handle. No use in going in there.

* * *

**Max pov again**

Dinner was.... not so fun. There was a lot of tension in the air. Fang never came down from his room, and I was the only one barely touching my food. Gazzy and Iggy tried to start a conversation with each other, failing miserably. Mom kept asking everyone for seconds and thirds. Angel, Ella, and Nudge were trying to talk about clothes. But nothing worked.

I sat there and watched everyone.

Finally, what seemed like days later, I stood up with everyone to rinse my plate off. I stuck it in the dishwasher and sat on the couch in the living room. Angel came up and sat next to me. "Max, Fang is really sorry. Please talk to him. He's killing himself with guilt."

"So he was cheating on me?" I guessed.

She sighed. "Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. You'll never know until you talk to him."

I shifted in my seat. "I can't talk to him. It's... awkward." I told Angel.

She frowned and stood up. "Then you won't know the truth." She said, and left the room.

I stood up and stretched, then went upstairs. I hesitated by Fang's door, and I lifted my fist to knock on the door, but it was already opening. Fang threw the headphones to his iPod on his bed, and turned to face the door. He took in a sharp breath, then tried to smile. I stared at him, and we froze like that. My hand was still up in the air, and Fang was just heartbroken. It tore my heart to pieces, to see Fang like this, but I couldn't give in. He hurt me too much. After a while, I bit my lip, and Fang shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Fang," I whispered. "Fang... I... can't let you hurt me. What you did... tore me apart. I finally thought my life was getting good."

It was hard to hear, but I heard a faint "I know.", and he looked at the ground. "What I did was wrong. I let her kiss me. I wasn't thinking. I was stupid, Max. But I swear, I was not cheating on you. Ever. If I was, I would have killed myself by now."

"Don't say that." I told him.

He glanced at me. "What?"

"Don't ever say that you would kill yourself. And Fang, I don't care if you did or did not cheat on me, we just shouldn't be together. Obviously that is what... that is what is trying to be said. We went through so much. But I think we were just meant to be brother and sister."

Fang shook his head. "No." he said. He took my fist gently in his hand, and closed his eyes. "No. No way. I can't watch you walk around with other guys." he told me, and kissed the corner of my mouth.

I pulled away. "Oh, but you can walk around with Lissa? Fang, I won't change my mind."

"But, what about the dance? What was the whole point of the songs?" he asked.

"I thought that I wanted to be with you, and of course I still do, but not now. It's just not a good time for us. Can't you listen?" I asked, my voice rising on the last sentence.

"I'm trying to, but what your saying is not what I want to hear." he said with clenched teeth.

"And you think a kiss will make it better?" I yelled. "You think you could charm me like you did with Lissa and those other girls? No. I am Maximum Ride. I went through pain, and torture, I suffered from getting kicked in the face by wolves! I learned how to cuss my way out of things. But I will not be charmed so easily by you."

Fang glared at me. "You think you got it bad? I had to go to the hospital once! Remember? We wouldn't even have met Lissa and _Sam _if it weren't for ARI!"

"You leave Sam out of this, and Ari, too!"

"You have a crush on Ari now, also?" Fang asked.

"Fang! Stop! Ari is _dead_! He is dead now and you know it!" I shouted, pushing him into the wall.

Fang shoved me backwards. "It's not my fault he had an expiration date! It's not my fault he was experimented on while we had the luxury of living with good ol' Jeb! You know, the scientist? The one who took me from my parents!"

"Now you have a different family! You don't like your family?" I asked.

"I love Nudge and Angel, Gazzy and Iggy are the best brothers! But do I know of I have a sister name Ella? Do I know of my mom is a vet? No, because I never met them! But here we are, living with your real family! You real damned family!" he yelled.

I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes. I shook my head, and pushed him one last time, before whispering, "You go leave and find your family if your so anxious."

I turned on my heel and went into my room. I noticed the house was dead silent, and I could see everyone besides me and Fang in the living room, staring at each other. Angel and Nudge were crying, and Gazzy was staring blankly at a wall. Iggy was hugging Ella, who was on the verge of tears. Mom held her hand over her mouth.

And all I did was tell Fang to leave, for good.


	11. Chapter 11

I had ran in my room, and fallen asleep, and when I woke up, it was dark, but light.

It was....wait, let me look at my clock... 4:46 am. I yawned and tried to figure out what had happened in the last 8 hours.

I stretched, and it hit me. I jumped up and ran into Fang's room.

I told him to leave, and I couldn't see anything in his room. I flattened my hand out on the wall, and found the light switch. I flicked it on, and saw the bed neatly made, the closet door closed. The closet door was never closed.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I whispered, and shoved the closet door open. All that was in there was old shirts of his, and a pair of white pants that my mom gave him last year, but he had told her Gazzy used them in some bomb. Back then, I laughed with him about it, but now, I didn't want to see those pants. I wanted to see his black clothes, messed up and falling off hangers, like usual.

I turned around and opened the drawers of his desk. The first drawer still had his pens and highlighters in it, the second drawer had a stack of index cards and Angel's teddy bear Celest, which he took from her as a punishment for something a few months ago.

"No! No, no way!" I said to myself. It couldn't be true, Fang promised a long time ago he wouldn't leave me. I wrenched open the last drawer, the drawer he kept his laptop in, and if it was empty, then he left. I closed my eyes, counted to ten, then opened them.

The drawer was empty.

He listened to me.

He went God knows where to look for his parents, that he never thought existed.

And it was all my fault.

I ran outside, and looked around. The streetlamps were just turning off, and everyone was sleeping. A car passed by, probably the Collin family coming home from their usual Thursday night routine for Disneyland. I sank to the ground on my knees, and prayed. I prayed for a long time that Fang hadn't left, he was just hiding or something, trying to teach me a lesson.

I heard the screen door slam shut, and Ella was by my side. She hugged me and helped me stand up. "What happened?" she asked.

I ran my tongue over my lips. "He.. he left. I told him to look for his parents and he left!" I broke down sobbing. "He promised, Ella! He broke his promise! He is so selfish!" I yelled at myself.

"Shh, shh." Ella cooed, and led me inside. The flock was just coming down the stairs, as well as my mom.

"What is going on out there?" Gazzy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Fang's bed is empty." Angel said, and hugged my waist.

"Fang's bed is... whaaa....?" Iggy slurred a bit, and leaned against the wall.

"Fang is gone." Nudge told him, and ran up the stairs as if to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Mom and Gazzy immediately followed, and Iggy all of a sudden woke up. Ella and Angel held on to me.

Everyone came back down, and Nudge had tears in her eyes. She ran to the phone, and called Desiree. "Nudge, it's too early-"

"Sh!" she hissed to me. "Hey, sorry to call so early but....." she walked into the kitchen and I sighed.

"No worries, we'll find him." Iggy said with a pat on the back. I let a tear fall, and sat on the couch for hours.

* * *

Lunch at school wasn't so great.

"Max! I can't believe it! I'm sorry, I should have done something..."

I smiled at Nick. "What could you have done? I told him to leave."

"You did?" he asked.

"I was just mad at him, I didn't mean it. We got caught up in our argument. He said he wanted to find his parents, and I yelled at him to leave and find them if he didn't think we were enough for him." I said, picking at my salad.

Nudge wrapped an arm around my shoulders and smiled. Desiree remained silent, as did Sam and Iggy. It was hard for Iggy, to lose someone who seemed like the closest thing he had to a brother, closer than Gazzy. I felt sorry for him. He was probably mad at me, he said Fang didn't cheat on me, and I told Fang to leave, so now Iggy has no one to make fun of and make perverted jokes at.

Everything so far this week seemed to be my fault.

My cell phone rang. I didn't even think of that. Cell phones! Why I didn't call him, I don't know.

"Hello?"

"Max?" Fang said.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Where are you? You gave me a heart attack!" I asked. Everyone looked at each other, then scooted closer to me.

"Max, I don't know if I'll come back. Like you said, things don't work out when we're together. I haven't found my parents, but I'm going to start looking today."

"What!? Are you crazy? Fang, please come back. Everyone wants you back, please." I begged. "Fang, I didn't mean those things I said. I don't want you gone."

I heard a sigh, then shuffling around. "I'm sorry, Max. It is how it is. And obviously, if you didn't mean those things, you would have said something afterwords."

"I was asleep afterwords! How was I supposed to say anything? I believed you, you didn't kiss Lissa, she kissed you, sure, whatever, but how did it end up you leaving?" I asked breathlessly.

A pause. "I don't know. Fate?" he guessed.

I motioned for everyone to go away.

"Fang, please come back." I said.

"I can't."

"I love you."

"Max, that won't change anything."

"Yes it does. It changes things." I told him.

"I love you too." he replied coolly.

"I'm coming after you." I said.

"I hope you won't forget that." he said, ignoring my statement.

"I won't forget." I promised. No way was I ever going to forget that Fang loved me.

He hung up and I sat on the bench staring at my phone for minutes. After the bell rang, Iggy bounced to my side and hugged me.

"Max, I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Why should you be sorry?" I asked. He shrugged. "I should apologize to you." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You two were always telling each other stuff. Girl advise, fighting advise, making fun of each other, and I won't forget that time when you two sat down at a bench and started rating girls." I said.

Iggy smiled. "Hey, we had just turned 16 and when you and Nudge and Angel went to the mall for your mom's birthday present, me and Fang had nothing to do! You just left us at the bench, with nothing but... well, nothing." Iggy said.

I smiled. At least someone had a sense of humor right now.

* * *

"Bye, Max. Call me when- if, Fang comes back." Ella said after I had told everyone what Fang said on the phone.

I gave her a hug, and so did Iggy, but he held on longer. "Bye Ella." he said, and pulled away.

Me and mom looked at each other smiling. Somebody had a crush on Ella. But it looked like Ella had a crush on that somebody. Ella hugged everyone else, and ran out the door to the taxi with her dad in it.

Her dad waved at us, before disappearing into the car, and they went off.

Iggy sighed and turned to go up to his room. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled. "I don't think so. Someones been bitten by the love bug." I told him.

He grinned and shook his head. "Yeah, well, it would be a bit easier if we had found that out earlier, rather than right when she left." he said, and I tilted my head like a confused dog.

"Why didn't you kiss her or something?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air.

Iggy shrugged and added, "You should probably check to see what Fang wrote in his blog... he might have typed where he was. Maybe a hotel or something."

I smiled and called mom.

"What?" she asked, walking into the living room.

"I need your computer." I said.

She gestured to her room, and I skipped in, and moved the mouse. The computer came to life after being on sleep mode. I went to Fang's blog site address, and read what he wrote.

_Hey guys. I wrote in my last entry (this morning) how I had left the Flock. I feel bad about it. I called Max earlier today. She __told me I almost gave her a heart attack. Ya, I could give her the goosebumps, I could make her blush, I could scare her so __bad she jumps ten feet of the ground. But I didn't think leaving her would make her have a heart attack. _

_So as I was saying, I told her that I'm fine, and she said that she loved me. _

_Females are so confusing. _

_I'm sorry, to all the girls out there reading this, but they are! First, all they do is run away when you kiss her, then she writes songs about __how she wants to be with you, then she tells you to leave, then she says she loves you. I'm on a roller coaster, guys. _

_I need help._

_Max makes me happy, and I didn't mean to kiss Lissa. Here's how it went:_

_I went into my lunch club, or whatever you want to call it, then Lissa came over to talk to me. We were talking about what we did over Spring __Break. And I heard Max's voice, and right when I start turning around to look at her, Lissa's lips smack into mine, and I hear a gasp and the __door slam._

_I had pushed Lissa off me, then this little pixie girl named Marissa is saying stuff to me so fast, I can't even understand anything. Then the __bell rang, and when I got to 4th period, Max wasn't in her usual seat..._

_She completely ignored me when we were on our way home, and she wouldn't listen to Iggy._

_So when I called her today, she said the things above, and I told her I loved her too. She said she would come find me, but I ignored that __and just told her not to forget that I loved her. She would never find me. I'm still in Arizona, just east of Phoenix, in Scottsdale, but Max doesn't __read my blogs, so she has no idea where I'm at._

_If I find my 'rents, I find them, and we'll see what happens then, if I don't find them, then I'll just go back to the good ol' days with the pervert __and the mind reader and everyone else. I just won't see Ella. She left today. Probably a few hours ago. Or minutes... I don't know. _

_All I know is I want Max, so bad. _

_I just want to kiss her and hold her like usual. But she doesn't want me to, so what's the point? Maybe I'll find someone out where __I am. Maybe if I'm lucky._

I bit my lip and scrolled down to the comments people left.

_Flyleaf12345 says:_

_Aw Fang... maybe your right, just a break from the Flock, and you'll find your parents. Good luck!_

_Fang not Fnick says: _

_No offense, but boy I hate Lissa. She is just out to get Max, no matter what the consequences are. But good luck with finding your __parents, and maybe a girl will come along the way..._

_Fangluver01 says:_

_I trust your judgment, Fang. And I believe you will find your real family. By the way.... in your profile, that is a pic of you, right? Because __I think I saw you about half an hour ago at Walmart. _

My heart skipped a beat, and I clicked on her username. Her profile came up, and I went into a chat room that she was in.

**Please create an account before accessing this area.**

"Shoot." I muttered, then found the link that led me to create an account, and filled out the information.

**Username: White Wings**

**Password: *******

**Re-type Password: *******

**Email: .com **

**Birth Date: May 13 1992**

I clicked 'Done' and it took me back to the chat room.

**Fangluver01: Duh! He has to be, I mean, come on! He looks just like the picture!**

**White Wings has joined the chat room.**

**Imaginary Girl: If you say so... hello White Wings.**

**White Wings: Uh... hello**

**Imaginary Girl: What brings you here?**

**White Wings: Curiosity.**

**Fangluver01: Curiosity?**

**White Wings: Ya. Where do you live Fangluver?**

**Imaginary Girl: ...... thats personal, you shouldn't ask her that.**

**White Wings: It's important.**

**Imaginary Girl: How?**

**Fangluver01: Scottsdale Arizona**

**White Wings: Closer to Phoenix, farther from Phoenix....? Come one, I need to know.**

**Imaginary Girl: Look, stalker, you don't need to know where she is! Who are you anyway?**

**Fangluver01: Closer to Phoenix. Near a hotel called Arizona Heats. And near that is a Walmart. **

**Imaginary Girl: WHY ARE YOU TELLING WHITE WINGS THIS???**

**Fangluver01: Cuz. I think I know what she's up to. Your trying to find Fang.**

**White Wings: Yes.**

**Fangluver01: What's your name?**

**White Wings: My name, is Maximum Ride.**

**Imaginary Girl: Holy Crap.**

**Fangluver01: Wow. Really?**

**White Wings: Yes, but I have to go now. Me and Iggy are going to search for Fang. Goodbye, and thanks so much for your help.**

**Fangluver01: No problem!**

**Imaginary Girl: Ya know, I helped a bit too.**

**Fangluver01: Did not!**

**Imaginary Girl: Did too!**

**White Wings has logged off.**

I sighed and jumped out of the chair. "Iggy! Iggy! Ig-oof!" I ran right into Iggy, and fell over.

"Max, get off the floor. I haven't vacuumed in a month." he said.

"First of all, ew! Second, I know exactly where Fang is!" I told Iggy.

"How did you find out?" Iggy asked.

I took in a breath. "Tell you later. Let mom know we'll be back in a few hours. I'll grab a couple granola bars, and then we're off!" I said, running down the stairs.

"Breath, Max, breath." I told myself.

We're going to find Fang.


	12. Chapter 12

"Max! Max! Wait up! We have a gig tonight and I can't break my wings! The girls love seeing them!"

"Oh, shut up, Iggy!" I called behind me.

My heart was racing, and I could hear Iggy panting 50 feet behind me. I stopped suddenly, and Iggy crashed into me. We tumbled down, tangled in each others arms.

"Iggy!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't see you stop, and it was too late to slow down..."

We were close to crashing to the ground, and I snapped my wings out from under both of us, lifting Iggy off me. We landed nicely behind Arizona Heats hotel. Some guys were walking and talking on their cell phones, and a mom was walking to her car with two little boys. I led Iggy into the lobby and walked to the lady at the front desk.

"Fang Martinez?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "Room 128. Second floor. The elevator is down the hall on your left, or the stairs on the right."

"Thanks." I said, and dragged Iggy down the hall. We took the stairs, two at a time, and ran to room 128. I knocked repeatedly, until Fang's voice yelled, "Who is it?"

I sighed. "You'll never guess."

"I already told you, I don't want the access card to the spa! There's no reason-" he had opened the door, and I tackled him to the ground. "Max." he said.

"Fang." I whispered.

"Tacos." Iggy said, looking at the menu on the nightstand.

Me and Fang laughed and stood up. "Iggy, why don't you go down to the lobby and look for tacos." I suggested.

He smiled and ran out of the room.

I looked up at Fang, who had his arm around my waist. "Fang, don't ever do that again. You scared me this morning."

"It's not even been a whole day, and I already went crazy without you." he told me.

We sat on the bed and stared at each other for a while.

Fang finally cut to the chase. "We need to talk. About what's been going on."

"You first. You have some explaining to do." I told him.

He nodded. "I do. I didn't even know what Lissa was trying to do-"

"I read your blog. I meant why did you leave? My heart almost stopped when you called me. And when you said you might not come back..." I didn't need to finish that sentence.

"I just... you had your family, Iggy did find his parents, whether they were selfish or not, and I just thought it was my turn. Angel is happy with the mom she's got. Gazzy is too, and Nudge...as long as she's got a blow drier, she is good to go."

I smiled. "Sure, I have my family, I can share. Iggy didn't even like his parents. And Angel is okay with mom,"

"I was talking about you." Fang said, tucking hair behind my ear. "She looks up to you. She loves you. More than anyone else."

"Fang, Angel thinks of you as her dad, so I'm sharing the fame here. But Fang, if you want to find your parents, go ahead, and I hope your happy with them." I said.

He shook his head. "No. I don't want to anymore. I'm afraid I'll like them."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he put his finger over my lips. "I don't want to like them, because then I wouldn't like Dr. M as much. And I can't leave you guys."

I moved Fang's finger, and hugged him. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him. I looked up at Fang, and our lips met. My tongue traced his bottom lip, and I lightly bit into it. Fang took in a sharp breath, and his hand when to the back of my head, making sure there was no room between us whatsoever.

"Eh hem!"

We broke apart, and Iggy was leaning against the railing. "I think it's time to go." he said, and walked out. Fang and I jumped up, and I helped him pack his stuff. "How are we supposed to fly with all this junk?" I asked, picking up his razor, and shaving cream.

"It's not junk." he said, holding a black belt.

I shook my head, and sighed. "Taxi?" I guessed.

Fang nodded and grabbed his bag of clothes. I took his laptop and we headed down to the taxi that Iggy happened to hunt down.

* * *

"All right, everyone, this one is called Realize." I said into the microphone.

Fang stood next to the stage and clapped.

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now._

_Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
no it's never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now._

_It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Ooohhh_

_missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now_

_Realize, realize  
realize, realize_

Everyone cheered and I smiled. "Okay, how about this one?"

_How you choose to express yourself  
Its all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally,  
it comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside,  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try,  
It comes naturally,  
It comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
(Ba-Ba-Baby)_

_You have a way of moving me,  
A force of nature, your energy,  
It comes naturally,  
(You know it does,)  
It comes naturally,  
(Oh yeah)_

_And it takes my breath away (Every time)  
What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
(Ba-Ba-Baby)_

_When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes,  
it takes my breath away_

_(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
When youre with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
Ba-Ba-baby_

_Naturally (x5)  
Ba-Ba-baby_

_Naturally (x5)  
Everything baby comes naturally._

Once again, the clapping took over my ears. Fang grinned and jumped up onto the stage. "And I'm the lucky guy these songs are about." he  
said into the microphone. I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

They all chanted, along with Iggy and Nudge.

I grinned and Fang tipped me over and kissed me.

* * *

1 Year and 3 months later.

"I got into Harvard!" I yelled, hugging Iggy and Fang and mom.

"Yale!" Iggy announced.

"Oxford." Fang said, holding my hand.

I kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay, we can still talk to each other, and come home on some weekends." I said.

He nodded and hugged me.

"But, before we go this fall, I have one question." he said.

Nudge grinned and Angel took out her camera. My eyes narrowed as Gazzy and Iggy jumped around in their seats. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, your a singer, I figured this should be in song form." Fang said.

"Merry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone, I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your mom go pick out a white dress, your  
my princess Max, baby just say yes." he whispered.

My eyes widened as he pulled a velvet blue box out of his back pocket.

He got down on one knee and opened it. "Maximum Ride, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Your my life, please merry me." he  
said.

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I wiped them away. "Oh my God." I whispered.

"Well, what do ya say?" he asked.

"Usually yes is a good answer." Gazzy told me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes I'll merry you." He stood up and hugged me. He put the ring on my finger, and my mom was everywhere.

"First, we need a date. Then, we need to figure out how many guests, and where we're going to have the reception. Food! We have to try food!"

I laughed and hugged Fang again. Angel skipped up to me and said, "Max, Fang, if you have a baby, are you going to forget about me?" she asked.

I shook my head and hugged her. "No matter what, you'll always be my baby. Even if your 14 and I have a kid. And Fang will always be your  
daddy. Okay?" I said. Fang hugged her too.

I sighed. This was going to be a LONG summer.

THE END!!!

**How was it??? Did you love the story? I loved writing it, but I'm so busy, and I felt it was time. Fang and Max have had enough  
drama to last a lifetime. I hope ya'll liked it! Update twice in one day! Booya! Read my other stories, I loved the audience for  
this story. And I got a whole bunch of reviews! Thanks to everyone! **


End file.
